


Et nous nous reverrons...

by Syldana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syldana/pseuds/Syldana
Summary: L'intrigue de cette histoire encadre le décès du père de Scully. Après le décès de son père, Scully quitte le FBI et refait sa vie. Mais elle est rattrapée par une affaire dans laquelle Mulder est directement impliqué : 25 personnes carbonisées qui appartiendraient à un culte satanique. Mais ces personnes ont toutes un implant dans la nuque et Mulder et Scully à nouveau réunis dévoilent petit à petit un complot qui les conduira vers des situations inédites...





	Et nous nous reverrons...

Trois ans auparavant, elle avait perdu son père, trois années depuis le jour où sa vie avait été bouleversée et changée à jamais . L'homme qu'elle avait toute sa vie chéri, auprès duquel elle avait cherché la fierté, le respect et l'amour. Ayant toujours espéré, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'il lui avait pardonné ce choix qu'elle avait fait, de ne pas avoir poursuivi la carrière toute tracée vers laquelle allait la mener ses brillantes études de médecine. Le FBI s'était rapidement rendu compte du grand potentiel de Dana Scully. En plus d'être une étudiante particulièrement brillante, elle était aussi une personne rationnelle. Un rationalisme qui lui avait valu d'être mutée aux affaires non-classées et associée au célèbre agent Fox Mulder qui s'était depuis longtemps bâti une solide réputation de fouteur de troubles. 

Engagé dès la fin de ses études, Fox Mulder était devenu rapidement un élément important et indispensable au FBI. Ses études en psychologie et son incroyable capacité à cerner et tracer le profil psychologique des serial killers conduirent à son assignation au sein de l'unité des crimes violents. Mulder s'était très vite distingué dans sa profession tant, en tant que psychologue, que dans celui d'enquêteur criminel. Mais le souvenir traumatisant de l'enlèvement de sa sœur, survenu lorsqu'il avait douze ans, avait développé en lui une toute autre distinction. Une obsession, éclairant son esprit telle une révélation, pour le paranormal. Qualité qui lui avait valu le surnom de "Le Martien". L'arrivée de Scully et de son rationalisme, au sein des affaires non-classées, n'avait pas pour but de développer, ni même de favoriser l'activité ou la bonne marche du bureau, mais clairement de la freiner. L'obsession de Mulder l'avait marginalisée. Il avait été une fierté pour ses supérieurs qui avaient fondé de grands espoirs en lui, mais sa passion et son obstination l'avaient très rapidement mis au rencart et isolé dans un bureau au sous-sol. Il avait déçu ses pairs, était devenu une pierre dans la chaussure de ses supérieurs et une gêne pour le gouvernement.

Le plan était que Scully devait observer et discréditer le travail de son partenaire, mais elle avait un esprit et des opinions qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. En tant que cartésienne accomplie, Dana était loin d'adopter les opinions farfelues de son collègue, mais elle respectait son travail, sa passion et les nombreux efforts qu'il y mettait. Scully voyait en son collègue bien plus qu'un simple original, amateur de soucoupes volantes et autres bizarreries du même genre. Elle voyait en lui un esprit brillant, doté d'un incroyable esprit de déduction qui lui permettait d'avoir toujours un train d'avance sur tout le monde. Mulder était aussi un homme fidèle dans sa passion, dans la vision qu'il avait du monde et dans ce qu'il pouvait y avoir au-delà des évidences et du concret. Ils travaillaient maintenant depuis un an ensemble. L'un comme l'autre ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se respecter mutuellement. Une véritable confiance régnait entre eux. Mulder lui avait raconté son histoire, cette blessure de son passé qui n'avait jamais cicatrisée, le mystérieux enlèvement de sa sœur Samantha par des extra-terrestres. Les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien entre eux, leur tandem fonctionnait, ils se complétaient. Malgré cette solide complicité, le lien un jour se brisa.

Le jour de Noël était passé et chacun préparait le nouvel an. Scully avait profité de l'occasion pour inviter ses parents à un repas de famille. Tout s'était bien déroulé, le dîner s'était bien passé et son père avait même fait l'effort de lui demander comment les choses se passaient dans son travail. Dana avait toujours espéré qu'il finirait par comprendre les fondements de sa décision et même respecter ce choix qu'elle avait fait. Ce soir-là elle avait compris que quoi qu'il arriverait son père l'aimerait toujours et leur lien resterait intact. Il était son père, elle était sa Starbuck et cela aucun événement ne le changerait. Mais cette nuit-là, sa vie fut bouleversée et les données irrémédiablement changées.

Ce soir-là, elle perdit son père, foudroyé par un infarctus. Terrassée par le chagrin, Scully se mit à ressentir une profonde culpabilité, celle due à son travail, son choix passé, une décision qui lui donnait l'impression de trahir la mémoire de son père en poursuivant cette activité. Chaque jour davantage, cette pensée l'envahie et grandissait en elle. Elle prit alors une décision radicale, celle déjà prise des années auparavant, partir, quitter le milieu au sein duquel elle évoluait et qui lui était dorénavant devenu insupportable. Elle partait à nouveau, comme elle l'avait fait avec la médecine. Le FBI, avait certes été un tremplin pour elle, mais aussi un prétexte pour fuir à l'époque une toute autre vie. Celle qu'elle partageait alors… avec Daniel.

Une relation forte, intellectuelle, mais surtout problématique. Sortir avec un homme marié avait été une erreur dès le début et elle aurait dû s'en apercevoir tout de suite, avant de se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Elle mit fin à leur relation avant que celle-ci n'aille trop loin, avant de détruire une famille pour de bon. Elle avait alors décidé de tout quitter et poursuivre seule sa vie en débutant une toute autre carrière toute aussi prometteuse et voilà qu'elle partait à nouveau. Mulder tenta tant bien que mal de l'en dissuader. Scully se braqua dans sa décision, lui fit comprendre qu'elle serait sourde à tout ce qui entraverait cette soudaine volte-face. Sous le choc, il ne put qu'observer sa petite silhouette quitter définitivement ce bureau qu'ils avaient partagé, se disant qu'il ne partagerait plus avec elle cette croisade qui était la sienne, qu'il n'entendrait plus ses longs discours moralisateurs dès qu'il s'éloignait de la voie rationnelle, qu'il ne partagerait plus ces moments de doute, de crainte et de peur si souvent ressentis au cours de leurs enquêtes. Il sentit alors une boule en travers de la gorge, un sentiment de vide à l'écoute du bruit fait par ses talons, passant la porte pour la dernière fois, un gouffre le séparant peut-être pour toujours de celle qui avait été sa meilleure alliée.

Au cours des trois années qui suivirent, Scully tenta de refaire sa vie, sur la côte Ouest, dans la ville de Seattle. Elle avait été engagée assez rapidement au sein du General Hospital de la ville. Au prix de nombreux efforts, elle s'était efforcée d'effacer de son esprit son ancienne existence. Sept mois auparavant, elle avait rencontré Gray, au cours d'une soirée chez des collègues et ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelque temps. Il lui permettait d'oublier un peu ses angoisses, son autre vie, le FBI...Mulder. Pourtant quelque chose en elle l'empêchait de se consacrer et de se donner pleinement à cette relation. Elle avait le sentiment de garder un pied en dehors. Dans un déni certain, elle mit cela sous le compte de son travail, le rythme, le deuil. Tout cela lui pompait son énergie. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il allait advenir.

Depuis le vol en avion qui la conduisait vers sa nouvelle fuite il y a trois ans, Scully avait le sentiment d'avoir emporté avec elle un bagage non voulu. Au départ, c'était comme un voile de velours qui lui caressait parfois la joue ou des picotements dans sa nuque, mais avec le temps il y avait comme une présence près de son lit le soir quand elle allait dormir. Un esprit rationnel se charge d'ordinaire de balayer toute supputation. Mais un esprit chrétien peut vouloir déclencher un débat, une lutte acharnée entre deux mental, l'un refusant, l'autre s'accrochant à l'espoir que nos morts gardent une main posée sur notre épaule, épiant nos vies s'ouvrant à de nouveaux chapitres sans eux.

Un soir, elle rentra chez elle, elle était particulièrement épuisée. L'un des médecins s'était porté pâle et elle avait dû enchaîner les gardes de nuits et les visites. En rentrant chez elle, ce soir-là, elle s'était promise d'aller se coucher tôt. Elle posa ses effets personnels, passa des vêtements plus confortables et s'affala sur le canapé. La télécommande de la télévision était posée sur la petite table en face d'elle, il était 23h, elle avait le temps de regarder le dernier journal du soir. Elle alluma, la voix de la présentatrice était douce. Bercée par le son, Scully posa sa tête contre le canapé et ne réalisa pas qu'elle plongeait peu à peu. Le décor du salon se transforma en un paysage de nature, baigné par les rayons d'un soleil qui transperçaient le feuillage orange et marron des arbres qui l'entourait. Elle marchait, réchauffée par un sentiment de bien-être, elle n'était plus une femme, mais à nouveau une petite fille. Une présence marchait à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête et vit son père, elle s'arrêta, il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa. En examinant les traits de son père, Scully constata qu'il avait le même visage que celui qu'elle avait vu ce soir de nouvel an, le dernier soir avant que l'attaque ne lui arrache cet homme pour toujours. Elle resta un instant à l'examiner, il la fixait, un visage souriant et elle l'entendit prononcer ces mots :

\- Sauve-le !

Le réveil fut si brusque, qu'elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Elle était de nouveau chez elle, de nouveau entourée par ce décor figé qui semblait n'avoir que faire de ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'est alors que le mot "cadavres" prononcé par la présentatrice l'extirpa violemment pour la réinvestir de force dans la réalité. Son regard fixa une scène d'horreur pendant que la journaliste annonçait la trouvaille macabre d'un groupe de personnes retrouvées mortes au milieu d'un large champs à 80 Km de la ville.

\- Nous dénombrons actuellement vingt-cinq victimes retrouvées mortes carbonisées et éparpillées près de la région de Bellefleur. Bien que la cause de la mort de ces personnes soit évidente, la raison de ces meurtres reste encore à déterminer. 

Les images montraient maintenant quelques-unes des victimes. La carbonisation de leurs corps était en elle-même déjà une image choquante, mais Scully put aussi constater leurs visages crispés, figés dans une expression de terreur, leurs corps tordus, chacun dans une position différente. Ces malheureux avaient certainement dû chercher à s'enfuir. L'une des victimes avait ses mains encore posées sur son visage, comme voulant se protéger encore après cet horrible drame.

Scully avait les yeux fixés sur ces images, comme fascinée, mais surtout tétanisée par l'horreur de ces scènes, tentant d'imaginer la souffrance et la terreur de ces personnes. La voix de la présentatrice la tira de ses pensées :

\- Actuellement, nous supposons que ces personnes faisaient partie d'un groupe, une sorte de culte satanique ou d'une secte. Mais nous pouvons vous informer qu'elles venaient de différents Etats. Les premières autopsies ont commencé à être pratiquées et les radios dentaires permettront de pouvoir identifier chacun des cadavres et…

Scully éteignit le téléviseur. Sa première pensée fut pour Mulder. Si ces personnes faisaient effectivement parti d'un culte satanique, cette affaire l'intéresserait, le mystère du mobile entourant la mort de ces personnes serait suffisant pour l'attirer vers cette région. Elle préféra effacer cette pensée. Elle ne voulait pas se replonger dans tout cela. Mais l'image des corps recroquevillés resta gravée. Elle avait décidé de manger léger ce soir, mais tout cela lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil, mais toutes sortes de pensées se mêlèrent dans sa tête. Elle parvint enfin à s'endormir. 

Elle marchait dans une vaste pièce sombre, faiblement éclairée par quelques spots de lumières blanches, elle n'était pas seule, elle ressentait une forte présence autour d'elle. Devant, un corps allongé, à quelques mètres à peine de distance. Elle s'approcha doucement de ce corps. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle ressentit une sensation bizarre, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'en détacher. Elle s'approcha encore. Puis elle vit, le visage tourné vers elle les yeux clos. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort, elle s'approcha plus près encore. C'était lui, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, son visage était tourné vers elle. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, il se mit à murmurer quelque chose, des mots, mais sa voix était presque inaudible. Scully s'approcha encore plus, suffisamment pour entendre cette voix, une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis trois ans :

\- Scully, aide-moi !

Scully se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine  
et le souffle court. Elle regarda l'heure, il était plus de sept heures. Elle se leva rapidement et alla prendre une douche. elle laissa couler l'eau sur sa tête et son corps un bon moment, sentant peu à peu la migraine qui la tenaillait et la tension se dissiper peu à peu. Pourquoi ce rêve ? Elle prit un petit déjeuner rapide et retourna à l'hôpital. Mais aujourd'hui l'ambiance des urgences étaient plus agitée que d'habitude. Scully observa cette agitation quelques secondes lorsque l'une des infirmières qui accourait en direction de la sortie tomba presque sur elle.

\- Oh, pardon Dr Scully

C'était Elisabeth, une infirmière qui avait été embauchée à peu près à la même période qu'elle.

\- Ca ne fait rien, mais que se passe t-il ?  
\- C'est de la folie, ils ont fait appel à nous pour venir en aide aux victimes de Bellefleur, ils en ont parlé au journal, une véritable horreur !  
\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, mais je pensais qu'ils étaient tous morts ?  
\- Ils l'ont crû en effet, mais il s'est avéré que certaines victimes n'étaient que légèrement brûlées. Certains auraient même réussi à s'enfuir vers la route. Aujourd'hui ils ont besoin de notre aide, ils n'ont pas assez de personnel. 

Scully se joignit à l'équipe médicale et partit pour l'Oregon. A l'arrivée, un spectacle navrant. Le sol était calciné sur plusieurs kilomètres, l'odeur de chair brûlée se répandait dans l'air, certaines victimes étaient encore allongées par terre, d'autres étaient enfermées dans de grands sacs noirs attendant qu'on vienne les chercher. Certains rescapés étaient aussi auscultés par les médecins, les infirmiers et les ambulanciers. L'un d'eux s'approcha de Scully.

\- Vous faites partie de l'équipe médicale envoyée par la ville de Seattle ?

Il lut son badge.

\- Dr Scully ?  
\- Oui, combien de victimes pour l'instant ?  
\- Vingt morts, dix-huit blessés légers et cinq gravement brûlés au premier et deuxième degrés.  
\- Bien, merci.  
\- Je vous en prie, dit-il en la quittant.

Scully se mit à faire le tour du champs, elle ausculta deux victimes, l'une était brûlée au visage, l'autre seulement au bras. Lorsque l'on tenta de les interroger, leur esprit était si embrouillé qu'elles furent incapables de répondre. Amnésie dûe très certainement au choc pensa t-elle. Elle s'approcha de l'une des victimes décédées, elle s'accroupit et observa le corps repensant aux images aperçues la veille. Elle leva la tête, se disant que tout cela devait être un cauchemar. Qui pouvait être assez monstrueux pour faire un si grand nombre de victimes. Tout à sa réflexion, son regard se figea sur un corps allongé plus loin, à plusieurs mètres. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais ses yeux restèrent figés sur ce corps pendant un certain temps. Elle se leva, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. Quelque chose l'attirait, l'appelait dans sa tête. Telle une funambule, elle marcha en direction de ce corps et tout en avançant une angoisse la gagna. Son cœur se mit tout à coup à battre plus vite à mesure que les choses devenaient plus flagrantes. Ses courbes, sa taille lui étaient familières. C'était un homme, allongé sur le ventre, elle s'approcha plus près encore, il avait les cheveux châtains et les traits de son visage devinrent plus nets. Ses jambes avançaient de plus en plus vite, courant presque, son regard fixe, sa peur l'envahit totalement. Figée devant ce corps, elle se mit à trembler. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et tout le reste se passa comme au ralenti. elle passa sa main sur ce visage dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux. Gagnée par une force inhabituelle, elle parvint à tourner ce corps vers elle. Ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes, ne pensant plus à rien, ne ressentant plus rien d'autre qu'une immense douleur, approchant ce corps contre elle, le serrant dans ses bras. elle regarda ce visage qu'elle n'espérait plus revoir. Elle posa sa tête contre la sienne et dans un sanglot, murmura :

\- Mulder.

L'ambulance arriva rapidement. Tout se passa comme dans un mauvais rêve. Scully se vit lui tenant la main tout le long du trajet, en direction de l'hôpital. Elle assista à l'intervention. Les poumons de Mulder avaient été beaucoup intoxiqués par la fumée mais son corps ne portait que quelques contusions et de très légères brûlures. Un mot ne cessait de se répéter dans son esprit, respire. 

Mulder resta inconscient, durant deux jours, au cours desquels Scully venait aussi souvent que possible à son chevet. Elle s'asseyait près de lui, le regard fixé sur le moniteur qui évaluait les battements de son cœur, la main posée sur son ventre afin de s'assurer qu'il respirait… Il était tard, elle retourna à son hôtel, il y avait un message pour elle à la réception, Gray avait appelé. Il avait apparemment suivi l'affaire au journal, lui demanda si d'autres victimes avaient été retrouvées ou repris suffisamment ses esprits pour expliquer l'événement survenu. 

\- Tu es un bon médecin, mais ne t'épuise pas trop quand même.

Scully sourit, il se montrait toujours attentionné. Mais quoi d'étrange venant d'un psychologue de profession. Leurs métiers respectifs avaient brisé la glace, lors de leur première rencontre. Gray parlait de son métier avec passion, il avait son propre cabinet en ville et avait pour patient des enfants et des ados en proie à des chocs physiques et psychologiques. Mais surtout, il savait écouter. La douceur de son caractère et sa patience avait rassuré Scully. En sa présence, elle se sentait entourée d'un voile de coton, menait avec lui un quotidien sans histoire, sans drame…au point d'être noyée dans un quotidien d'une banalité sans fond. C'était sans doute ce dont elle avait besoin, à ce moment de sa vie, faire une pause avec toute cette violence psychologique, les frustrations provoquées par les échecs durant chaque bilan d'enquête, suivre l'obsession d'un autre et chasser des monstres dans le noir. La spirale était sans fond, tournant dans le même sens, tel un serpent qui se mord la queue. Un jour, elle s'était dit que cela ferait une bonne idée de tatouage. Mais elle chassa cette idée. Pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de repenser à cette ancienne vie avec nostalgie. Avec lui, c'était comme les montagnes russes, l'excitation de la quête et un suspens constamment haletant. La passion dévorante de Mulder était communicative et associée à la brillance de son esprit, son ancien partenaire dégageait une aura et un charisme terriblement attirants. Cette flamme qu'il avait dans le regard, cette énergie inépuisable face à chaque nouvelle affaire, elle admirait sa pugnacité mais en tant que sa partenaire cela la faisait basculer bien souvent dans des zones obscures. La mort de son père l'avait décidée à fuir cette vie, on peut courir un temps derrière un pareil électron libre, mais si l'esprit ou les événements de la vie vous brisent, on a de moins en moins les épaules pour suivre un obsessionnel dans ses incessantes luttes. Pourtant, en le voyant aujourd'hui dans son lit d'hôpital, le guerrier semblait vulnérable et une question résidait : comment avait-il pu se retrouver mêlé aux autres corps, ne pas réagir ?

A peine eut-elle raccroché que le téléphone sonna à nouveau. C'était l'hôpital.

Scully longea le couloir d'un pas indécis. Cela faisait si longtemps, presque une éternité, qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Face à la porte, elle prit une inspiration, juste quelques secondes avant de franchir ce qui allait inéluctablement la relancer malgré elle devant la bataille. Inévitable...avec lui.

En franchissant le seuil, elle se figea. Allongé sur le lit, l'espace d'un instant, ce n'était plus son ancien collègue qu'elle aperçut, elle vit son père dans ce lit, les yeux clos. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, son cœur cessa de battre, inspirant une bouffée d'oxygène, elle s'étrangla presque. Elle cligna des yeux et la réalité se rétablit. Mulder était allongé, le dos redressé sur ses oreillers, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Son regard était comme éteint, son esprit encore embrumé, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de la présence de Scully. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement vers le lit. Il tourna son regard vers elle, un regard agrandi par l'étonnement, mais Scully vit aussi une profonde tristesse. Mulder ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Scully s'assit près de lui. Les yeux de Mulder restèrent fixés sur elle. 

\- Les médecins disent que tu te remets étonnamment vite, murmura t-elle  
\- Scully

Sa voix était rauque, ressemblant presque à une plainte.

\- Que faisais-tu là-bas ? Dit-elle doucement.

Mulder baissa les yeux. Scully approcha son visage vers lui.

\- Dis-moi !  
\- Cassandra Spender

Scully le regarda, surprise. Cassandra Spender, ce nom ne lui était pas étranger. Bien sûr, Scully se souvenait très bien de ces articles qu'elle avait lu, deux mois auparavant sur le net. Cassandra Spender appelée également Patient X avait été le sujet d'une conférence sur les OVNI. Cette femme prétendait avoir été enlevée à de multiples reprises et qu'elle allait bientôt l'être à nouveau. Elle déclarait aussi être une sorte de prophète pour les extra-terrestres, porteuse d'un message de paix, sur les intentions pacifistes de ces entités venues d'un autre monde.

\- Elle a fait appel à moi, il y a environ quelques jours. Je m'étais d'abord montré sceptique quant à ses déclarations.  
\- Attends, toi Mulder, sceptique, c'était plutôt mon rôle.

Mulder baissa les yeux. Scully comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas interrogée sur l'attitude adoptée par son partenaire après son départ. Avait-il tout à coup remis en cause ses croyances, perdu la motivation de lutter avec la même véhémence ? Elle s'était toujours convaincue que son absence ne changerait rien à sa passion, que ses motivations n'en seraient jamais affectées et que son rationalisme ne le freinerait plus.

\- Tu l'as revue ?

Mulder hocha la tête.

\- Il y a quelques jours, je l'ai retrouvée dans un hôpital du Maryland.

Mulder prit une pause avant de poursuivre. 

\- Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'elle avait finit par découvrir que les extra-terrestres n'avaient en fait pas de bonnes intentions envers nous. Elle savait aussi qu'un grand rassemblement allait avoir lieu dans la région.

Scully repensa au spectacle de désolation qu'elle avait vu dans ce champs.

\- Les victimes ?  
\- Oui, ces personnes pensaient et déclaraient avoir subi de nombreux enlèvements comme Cassandra.  
\- Et Bellefleur ?  
\- Cet endroit avait été le lieu de nombreuses apparitions dans le ciel, chacune de ces personnes avait subi des expériences et, à travers elles, ils furent attirés vers cet endroit par l'intermédiaire d'un implant logé dans leur nuque. Cassandra avait le pressentiment que cette nouvelle rencontre ne se passerait pas bien. Elle m'avait envoyé les prévenir de partir, mais…

Scully vit le regard de son ex-partenaire s'assombrir.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?  
\- Je les ai vus Scully, leur visage… ils n'avaient pas de visage. Leurs yeux et leurs bouches étaient cousus, ils avaient comme des torches et…

Scully vit les yeux de Mulder comme s'embuer de larmes.

\- J'ai essayé de les prévenir, je suis arrivé trop tard.

Son visage s'assombrit, il prit l'expression d'un enfant apeuré, une expression presque attendrissante. Et il fondit en larmes…

Scully le prit dans ses bras. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle revit l'image où elle l'avait serré contre elle dans ce champs. Durant trois ans, elle s'était efforcée de tout oublier. Aujourd'hui, il était là, dans ses bras, relatant à nouveau une affaire non-classée. Scully resta un moment auprès de lui. Elle attendit qu'il s'endorme enfin et sortit de la chambre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière elle. Cette voix, elle la reconnut aussitôt.

\- Il vous a réclamé.

Scully se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le directeur adjoint Walter S. Skinner.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle ils vous ont appelée.  
\- Je leur avais dit de m'appeler s'il y avait des signes d'amélioration de son état. Skinner la regarda un instant, un sourire en coin.  
\- Vous nous avez manqué, dit-il en tournant son regard vers la porte de la chambre de Mulder.  
\- Cela me surprend presque, on n'a jamais été d'accord, il a sans doute bien mieux passé ces trois années.  
\- N'en soyez pas si sûre, agent Scully, sa passion était peut-être restée intacte, mais entre nous, la motivation n'était plus vraiment la même. Quelque chose est parti avec vous ce jour-là.

La pièce était blanche et stérile, tout autour de lui n'était que blanc : les meubles, le matériel médical en métal froid, on se serait cru dans un hôpital. Allongé sur le dos, il était immobile, peut-être depuis des heures, impossible pour lui de l'évaluer clairement, impossible aussi de déterminer où ils l'avaient emmené. Mais il connaissait ces hommes suffisamment pour deviner que ce lieu avait été inoccupé longtemps, difficile à trouver sur une carte, perdu quelque part à l'abris des regards. Peut-être une ancienne usine, un hangar, un ancien hôpital désaffecté. Ils l'avaient traîné de force jusqu'ici, attaché sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient immobilisés, mais l'équipement qui le maintenait n'était pas la vraie raison de son immobilité forcée. Krycek sentait les deux hommes près de lui, le fixant, l'analysant telle une simple expérience de laboratoire, il n'était plus un humain à leurs yeux, juste un corps, un hôte leur permettant de tester les effets de la substance. Il la sentait rampant à l'intérieur de lui, le parcourant de part en part tel un serpent cherchant à explorer chacun de ses organes, cette substance capable de vie, d'intelligence. Il aurait voulu mourir et pouvoir fuir pour toujours ce cauchemar. Il sentit l'odeur caractéristique de ses cigarettes, cette odeur qui l'entourait constamment, l'homme se pencha vers lui et ouvrit l'un de ses yeux avec sa main gantée. L'œil de Krycek, peu à peu, fut inondé de noir.

Mulder recouvrit petit à petit ses forces. Sa force vitale, sa ténacité, mais surtout un effet boosteur que lui avaient toujours procuré les affaires qu'il traitait. Scully se montra réticente à l'idée de se replonger à nouveau dans tout ça. Skinner et Mulder eurent à cœur de toucher sa corde sensible pour la convaincre. En y repensant, revoir Mulder ne la laissa pas de marbre, ce fut comme une piqûre d'adrénaline qui la sortit d'un long sommeil, cette excitation, le revoir s'agiter à percer les mystères les plus insondables, le danger aussi. L'esprit de Scully naviguait entre deux rives, entre une addictive réclamant sa dose trop longtemps frustrée et la conviction que sa relation avec lui serait à jamais la chose la plus compliquée qui soit. Ce partenariat lui avait manqué, elle le réalisait, cette complémentarité si parfaite, ce but insondable et complexe à atteindre à deux. Mais était-elle prête à se brûler les ailes à nouveau ?

Le lendemain de sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle et Mulder se remirent au travail, Scully appela l'hôpital de Seattle pour les prévenir que le FBI exigeait de pouvoir bénéficier de ses services en tant que consultante scientifique et elle envoya un message à Gray lui expliquant que son retour serait retardé de quelques jours. Le petit jeu ne tarda pas à reprendre. A plusieurs reprises, d'intenses regards furent échangés entre eux. Ce n'était pas les premiers. La complicité s'était à nouveau instaurée, naturelle, évidente, tel un gant qui épouse votre main sans effort. Une dangereuse complicité.

Un matin, Mulder pénétra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle le laissa le temps de faire un dernier saut dans la salle de bains. Son portable posé en évidence sur le lit sonna, un appel entrant, le nom de Gray s'afficha sur l'écran et il le vit. Quand Scully sortit, Mulder fit semblant d'arborer une expression froide, mais au ton de sa voix lui demandant d'y aller, elle vit qu'il était contrarié.

Ils lui tournaient le dos, négligeant totalement sa souffrance, son corps réduit à un réceptacle, il était un test, il était une expérience et ces deux hommes ne reculaient devant aucun sacrifice humain pour aider la cause, leur projet. Le son de leur voix paraissait venir de loin, ou peut-être était-ce simplement son âme qui cherchait à fuir son corps violé par la Purity. Son esprit sombrait de temps en temps comme un mur de protection qui se dressait face à cette situation.  
Le CSM était celui qui parlait le plus, de cette voix contrôlée, implacable, il s'adressait de nouveau à cet homme dont Krycek n'avait jamais connu le nom. Mais si ces hommes étaient aussi puissants c'est parce qu'ils ne lâchaient rien de leur identité, de leurs vies, en avaient-ils d'ailleurs une ? Ils étaient des fantômes, tous, tapis dans l'ombre et agissant pour leur compte à préparer l'avenir du monde. Cette quête, le CSM y veillait plus que sa propre vie. Krycek s'était souvent dit qu'il n'avait vu pareil acharnement que chez un seul autre homme, bossant lui-aussi dans l'ombre d'un bureau au sous-sol. Cette ressemblance, il… cette pensée fut interrompue. Le CSM parlait à cet homme parfaitement habillé.  
Krycek l'avait déjà vu, distingué, parfaitement manucuré et son accent de l'Angleterre tranchait toujours durant les réunions dans ce bureau à New-York. Ils parlaient de la Russie, de leur avancée dans la course au vaccin. Krycek avait fait son rapport au Syndicat, il s'inquiétait du fait que la colonisation avait déjà commencé. Krycek leur avait proposé de ramener de Russie un jeune cobaye, un pauvre ouvrier venant de Tunguska qu'il avait trouvé et qui avait déjà commencé à subir le test d'être contaminé par l'huile noire dans un goulag. Krycek parlait couramment russe, mais en tant que résident aux USA, l'organisation composée de scientifiques et d'anciens militaires l'avait mis plus bas que terre et enfermé dans une geôle pour être un cobaye.  
Lors d'une sortie dans la cour du camp, il avait fui, doté d'une force insoupçonnée, sans doute boostée par cette chose. Les membres du Syndicat l'avaient retrouvé errant 10 Km plus loin et fait d'une pierre deux coups en volant aux Russes un cobaye tout prêt à être utilisé et testé pour leur cause.

Krycek avait subi des tests, ils avaient fait sur lui des prélèvements afin qu'ils puissent étudier le vaccin qui lui avait été injecté. Le Syndicat surveillait de très près les études effectuées par leur adversaire, la composition de leur vaccin semblait contenir des molécules extrêmement prometteuses pendant qu'à l'inverse leurs produits s'étaient longtemps avérés être des échecs. Krycek semblait être dans une phase de transition en cours. Cette molécule était bien plus en avance que tout ce que les scientifiques américains avaient obtenu en 50 ans.

\- Leurs résultats supplantent dangereusement ce que nous avions proposé, déclara le CSM tout en tirant une bouffée, si les Russes concluent la phase finale de leur expérience, les négociations commenceront et nous serons dupés.  
\- L'analyse du sang est arrivée, dit l'homme bien-manucuré. Observez ces graphiques : pendant que notre vaccin se contentait de bloquer avec plus ou moins de réussite les effets du virus, les Russes semblent avoir trouvé une molécule qui ne se contente pas de faire barrage. Elle se marie au virus afin que l'individu contaminé ne subisse plus les symptômes les plus handicapants, ce mariage reconstruit l'ADN de l'individu, fait de lui un nouvel être, une parfaite symbiose entre l'humain et l'extra-terrestre. Un être non seulement supérieur en force, mais surtout doté d'une armure infranchissable face à tous types d'attaques. Peut-être même développant des capacités...inédites.  
\- Des capacités de quel genre ?  
\- Plus de puissance, plus d'intelligence, des êtres dotés de dons laissés en dormance chez l'Homme depuis des siècles.

Le CSM le fixa, plongé dans une réflexion, parcourant les documents.

\- Ces êtres génétiquement modifiés pourraient former une armée, face à laquelle nous serions faibles. Les Russes pourraient profiter de cet accord pour nous déclarer une nouvelle guerre. Nos hommes se retrouveraient face à des soldats qui se situeraient bien au-dessus de la chaîne. Moins de besoin en sommeil, vitalité accrue et un sens du jugement au déchaînement sans précédent.

Scully pénétra dans le petit bureau au sous-sol, bureau dans lequel elle n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis un moment. Son regard parcourut le décor, un instant, s'attarda sur l'affiche exposant un OVNI avec ce dicton qui était le mantra de son partenaire : Je veux croire. Sa croyance avait toujours été dictée par la science, sa boussole au milieu des ténèbres.  
Elle s'approcha du meuble d'archives et à la lettre S récupéra le dossier de Cassandra Spender et l'ouvrit. Elle attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et déclencha l'enregistrement. Le visage de Cassandra apparut sur l'écran :

\- Au cours de mes derniers enlèvements, je n'ai pas éprouvé la moindre peur, ou quoi que ce soit. Et c'est cette absence de peur qui m'a permis de communiquer avec eux comme eux avec moi. Ils disent que je suis comme un apôtre, que je répands la bonne parole, celle qui annonce l'avènement de l'âge des lumières. 

L'enregistrement s'arrêta, laissant Scully perplexe. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Mulder, la main sur la poignée, passa la tête.

\- Tu viens Scully ? Nous avons fait transférer les victimes décédées à Quantico et fait venir en salle d'interrogatoire l'une des femmes présente dans ce champ. J'aimerais la mettre sous hypnose afin de l'aider à recouvrir ses souvenirs. 

Scully resta muette un instant.

\- Explique moi d'abord comment tu as rencontré cette femme.

Mulder pénétra dans le bureau.

\- Je l'ai rencontrée par l'intermédiaire du Dr Werber.  
\- Celui qui t'avait hypnotisé concernant l'affaire de ta sœur ?  
\- Oui. Il m'a conduit jusqu'à un institut. Et elle était là assise sur une chaise roulante.

Mulder se remémora la scène. Le Dr Werber ouvrit la porte de la chambre et elle était là, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

*

\- Bonjour. Fox Mulder ?

Mulder hocha la tête

\- Comme je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Vous savez vous êtes un héros pour moi  
\- C'est vrai ? répondit-il perplexe.  
\- Vous savez j'ai lu des choses dans les journaux, ainsi qu'un article écrit de votre main dans une revue ufologique. Votre regard, vos analyses sur ces diverses affaires d'enlèvements sur lesquelles vous avez enquêté. Cela m'a sauvé la vie.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- J'ai vécu de multiples enlèvements, depuis une trentaine d'années, j'ai longtemps eu peur de chercher de l'aide, je savais que personne ne voudrait me croire, jusqu'à ce que j'entende parler de vous. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré le Dr Werber. Il m'a dit que vous aviez subi une hypnose de régression, grâce à laquelle vous avez retrouvé des souvenirs relatifs à l'enlèvement de votre sœur. 

*

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis cette première rencontre. Cassandra m'a déclaré que des rassemblements allaient peu à peu se former et se réunir dans des lieux ciblés où les appelés, les élus comme elle les nommait, seraient contactés par un signal transmis par une sorte d'implant.  
\- Pourquoi ces rassemblements ? Demanda Scully

Mulder replongea de nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

*

\- C'est une époque de guerres et de tensions parmi les nations extra-terrestres, les différentes races sont en plein bouleversement. Je serai sûrement appelée quelque part.

*

Scully écouta attentivement ce récit

\- C'est donc elle qui t'a signalé, le lieu et la date de ce rassemblement.  
\- Oui  
\- Et tu t'y es rendu seul, bien sûr. Le ton de Scully se fit plus dur. C'était parfaitement irresponsable, pour ne pas dire dangereux de t'être rendu là-bas sans la moindre équipe. Tu aurais pu mourir dans ce champ et tout ça à cause des allégations fantaisistes de cette femme.  
\- Une équipe ? Personne ne m'aurait suivi sur la base des déclarations de Cassandra. Moi seul j'étais en position d'accepter de l'entendre. 

Scully le fixa furieuse.

\- Scully ?  
\- Je vais d'abord me rendre en salle d'autopsie, le feu a brûlé les chairs, mais j'aimerais examiner les corps.

Scully sortit et claqua la porte ne laissant pas à Mulder le temps de répondre.

A son arrivée, tous les corps avaient été minutieusement étiquetés et emballés dans des sacs de couleur beige. Scully prit l'une des étiquettes, on pouvait y lire John Doe accompagné d'un numéro. Parmi les 20 corps, certains avaient été identifiés comme des Jane, d'autres en tant que John. Sans examen de la dentition, les identifications en resteraient là. Scully demanda à l'un des assistants de l'aider à sortir et allonger sur la table l'une des victimes. Scully revêtit son uniforme de circonstance et démarra l'enregistrement de ses premières impressions. En s'approchant du corps, Scully fut frappée par la position. Les bras de la victime étaient recourbés, paumes vers l'avant, sa bouche était restée ouverte comme si elle cherchait à hurler et que son corps tentait de se protéger d'une menace horrible. Figé pour toujours dans cette posture de terreur. Malgré ses années de métier, Scully sentit un courant glacé lui traverser le corps.

\- La victime porte provisoirement le nom de John#1. Le corps est entièrement calciné, la victime fait 1m80, il ne reste plus aucune trace de chair, la dentition est en bon état et je ne vois pas à son annulaire de trace d'une alliance. Son identité reste à déterminer. 

Scully attrapa un scalpel et tenta une incision en Y. La chair était dure, elle eut le plus grand mal à ouvrir le thorax, mais le constat fut que l'intérieur du corps était aussi calciné que le reste. Scully reprit son enregistrement.

\- Les organes sont inutilisables, le corps dans son intégralité semble avoir subi une réaction biochimique violente, il nous sera impossible de prélever quoi que ce soit. 

Scully se souvint des paroles de Mulder. Elle demanda à ce que le corps soit tourné sur le côté et passa ses doigts sur sa nuque. Elle se tourna vers l'assistant.

\- Je veux que les dix-neuf autres victimes soient radiographiées.  
\- Tout le corps ?  
\- Non, leur nuque uniquement.  
\- Que pensez-vous trouver ?

Scully n'aimait pas laisser les élucubrations de son partenaire contaminer son esprit rationnel. Mais rien ne devait être laisser au hasard.

\- Peut-être quelque chose de métallique. 

L'assistant lui jeta un regard intrigué. Mais l'expression sur le visage de Scully lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se contenter d'obtempérer. 

Les radios ne se firent pas attendre. Scully plaça les clichés sur le négatoscope. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, le constat était sans appel, un implant rond apparaissait sur chacune des radios, dans le tissu cervical.

\- Vous avez la moindre idée de ce que c'est ?

Scully ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha du corps qu'elle avait commencé à autopsier, prit un scalpel et fit une petite incision à la base de la nuque. Grâce à une pince, elle préleva minutieusement l'objet et l'inséra dans un petit tube à essai. 

\- Je veux que cet objet soit prélevé sur tous les corps dont nous disposons.

Elle se précipita vers le vestiaire. Mulder devait voir ça, même si son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas lui apporter le moyen d'alimenter encore plus cette folie.

Quelques minutes après son départ, Scully ne sut pas qu'un homme portant une blouse de laboratoire et inconnu du personnel pénétrait dans la salle d'analyse. Elle ne le vit pas non plus prendre de sa main gantée deux tubes à essai, les mettre discrètement dans sa poche et quitter calmement les lieux. Elle ne savait pas non plus que durant ce temps, un homme était assommé dans les vestiaires, privé de sa blouse et de son badge et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans la zone non-autorisée. 

A son arrivée, Scully vit son partenaire face à une vitre sans tain, observant avec un grand intérêt la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Une femme, la quarantaine, des cheveux châtains, mi-long était à moitié allongée sur un fauteuil. Un homme, un psychiatre habilité, était assis près d'elle et lui parlait sur un ton posé. En entendant le bruit de ses talons, Mulder se retourna. Elle la vit, cette expression sur son visage que Scully connaissait par cœur, la chasse était repartie.

\- J'ai fait venir le Dr Heitz Werber, il va démarrer la phase d'hypnose.

Scully se plaça près de lui, elle se demanda si elle était prête à entendre ce qui allait suivre et à quel point les visions de cette femme allaient contrecarrer ses intimes convictions.

\- Madame Warren, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la transe hypnagogique ? C'est une sorte de léger état hypnotique au cours duquel nous relâchons le processus de défense et de résistance. Vous êtes prête ?

Le témoin hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

\- Je vais vous demander de retourner dans l'endroit dont vous avez parlé avec l'agent Mulder et où il était lui-même présent. Bien. Respirez bien profondément. Détendez toutes les parties de votre corps. Respirez lentement et profondément. Détendez vos mains, vos pieds. Retournez à l'endroit où tout a commencé.

Le corps de la femme fut pris d'une légère convulsion. Le Dr Werber se pencha sur elle.

\- Détendez-vous, vous ne risquez rien.  
\- J'étais là-bas, avec les autres, nos yeux sont tournés vers le ciel, je le vois…  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Le vaisseau, il est...au-dessus de nous, la lumière, la lumière est très intense, elle me fait mal aux yeux, mais je ne peux pas détacher mon regard… ils arrivent.  
\- Qui arrive ?  
\- Ceux qui nous ont dit de venir, nous devions venir dans cet endroit, nous avions…un rdv.

Le corps de le femme se crispa comme pris de panique.

\- Il repart.  
\- Quoi Laura ? Que se passe t-il maintenant ?  
\- Ils reviennent, ils flambent, ils leur mettent le feu, je dois m'enfuir !

Ses jambes bougeaient comme si son corps cherchait un moyen de fuir, mais elle restait clouée sur le fauteuil.

\- Leur visage ! Ils n'ont pas de visage !

Scully se tourna vers Mulder, son visage arborait dorénavant une expression de peur, comme s'il revivait avec cette femme cette fameuse nuit.

\- Ils n'ont pas d'yeux, ils s'approchent de nous, ils nous encerclent. Il y a un autre vaisseau, il est au-dessus de nous, il les attaque.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Les hommes sans visage, il les enflamme.

Le visage du témoin se crispa en une véritable terreur. Le Dr Werber la rassurait tout en faisant stratégiquement avancer le témoignage, mais il allait falloir bientôt arrêter cette séance avant que l'augmentation de sa tension ne conduise à un accident cardiaque ou une véritable crise de panique aigüe.  
Scully en avait assez entendu, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Krycek entendit un autre bruit de pas, des pas différents, une femme entra dans la pièce. Taille moyenne, blonde, un tailleur strict. Elle jeta un regard mi sombre mi autoritaire vers lui.

\- Marita Covarrubias, vous avez quelque chose pour nous ?  
\- J'ai appris qu'un incident s'était déroulé dans l'Oregon, dans la région de Bellefleur. Une quarantaine de personnes ont formé un rassemblement.  
\- Oui, nous avons envoyé des hommes parcourir la zone.

Marita leur montra des clichés.

\- Des hommes et des femmes, brûlés au point de ne pouvoir être identifiables. Ils étaient littéralement carbonisés, je n'ai vu cela dans aucun champ de bataille.  
\- Une nouvelle arme ? Demanda l'homme manucuré  
\- Nous n'avons pas de données précises.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un autre homme en veste de cuir noire. Le CSM s'approcha de lui, ils échangèrent quelques mots et l'homme quitta la pièce sans un regard pour les autres. Le CSM brandit un tube contenant deux implants carbonisés.

\- Ceci… a été retiré sur tous les cadavres.

L'homme anglais afficha une expression de stupeur.

\- C'était donc une mise en scène pour un enlèvement collectif. Dans la phase finale, nous devrons nous préparer à d'autres rassemblements de ce type.  
\- C'est trop tôt, s'il faut en croire leur calendrier, dit Marita.

Le CSM mit sa cigarette à la bouche, tira une bouffée.

\- Cela a commencé, nous disposons de moins de temps que prévu pour leur livrer le vaccin.  
\- Quelque chose ou quelqu'un a déclenché tout ça, comme une...déclaration de guerre contre nous et nos projets.  
\- Cassandra était-elle présente ? 

Marita savait pourquoi il s'interrogeait sur sa présence.

\- Non, nous ne savons d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle ne s'est pas rendue là-bas avec les autres. Elle se déclare publiquement comme leur envoyée, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle soit prochainement la chef de file, lors d'un prochain rassemblement.

Le CSM fixa un instant le sol. A force d'enlèvements, elle avait fini par développer un lien spirituel très fort avec eux. Avait-elle eu l'intuition que quelque chose se tramait et conduirait à ce carnage ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout, dit Marita, Cassandra s'est mise à communiquer avec un agent du FBI, un homme que vous connaissez bien.

Le CSM leva les yeux et la fixa froidement. 

\- Répandez la version que cet événement est lié à une secte et que ces personnes ont été les victimes d'une tuerie collective.  
\- Et pour l'agent Mulder ? Demanda t-elle.  
\- Mulder s'accrochera à son enquête et à sa version. Mais un homme seul ne peut convaincre tout un gouvernement, ni une population, en particulier lorsque sa crédibilité est au plus bas depuis des années. Quant à Cassandra, nous la maîtriserons.  
\- Il n'est plus seul, monsieur. 

Marita lui tendit un autre cliché. Le CSM et l'homme bien manucuré comprirent rapidement où Marita voulait en venir. 

\- Elle est revenue.

Le CSM laissa tomber sur le sol le cliché et tourna les talons.

\- Comment procède t-on ? 

Mais il ne répondit pas, il quitta doucement la pièce, pensif. Avec tous ces nouveaux éléments, ils n'avaient dorénavant plus le contrôle de la situation.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Tout en parcourant ce couloir emprunté tant de fois vers son appartement, Scully se demanda vers quoi tout cela allait les mener. Le destin l'avait conduite vers l'Oregon, sa profession l'avait amenée dans ce champs, et quelque chose d'inexplicable réintroduisait perpétuellement cet homme ainsi que sa quête dans sa vie, une vie dont elle ne voulait plus. Mais même si le destin vous donne l'impression que votre voie est toute tracée, le hasard aime parfois jouer aux dés avec votre vie et vous mettre dans les situations les plus inextricables. A vous de choisir ce que vous en faites. Elle pouvait rebrousser chemin, reprendre l'ascenseur et quitter ce lieu, ne pas frapper à cette porte et ne pas se lancer pour la énième fois dans un débat intellectuel où le paranormal et la science lutteraient jusqu'à la mort. Elle prit un instant, leva les yeux vers ce chiffre, 42, soupira et frappa.  
Il ne sert à rien de vouloir sans cesse se débattre contre sa nature profonde, elle plongeait… à chaque fois. Mais il arrive aussi, qu'une simple rencontre ajoute une nouvelle carte dans votre jeu, on approche sa main, hésitante, car on a peur de la retourner et découvrir que cette partie va nous conduire là où aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible.

Elle ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Il était assis dans son divan, qui lui servait de lit 99% du temps, le visage plongé sur une série de clichés scabreux et de dossiers ouverts sur la table basse. Il avait enlevé sa veste, retroussé ses manches et avait son regard "j'ai de nouvelles infos, et c'est du lourd".

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?  
\- J'avais… besoin de prendre l'air. Mulder, je..  
\- Ecoute Scully, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. J'ai examiné le rapport médico légal préliminaire concernant les victimes. En surface, cet événement paraît inexpliqué, mais je commence à avoir ma propre théorie sur tout ça. Les légistes ne pouvant effectuer de réelles autopsies, ton assistant m'a fait part de votre trouvaille, à propos de cet objet trouvé dans chacun des cadavres et prélevé à la base de la nuque. 

Scully prit le tube à essai qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche et le posa sur la table. Mulder le rapprocha et l'examina avec attention tout en faisant tourner les implants. 

\- Aussi noirs et brûlés que les corps, mais je reconnais parfaitement cette forme, de taille cela ne doit pas dépasser les…  
\- 0,25 cm, oui je sais à quoi tu penses. Ces objets ont tout de l'implant. Mais aucun examen ne peut être fait alors peux-tu ne pas t'emballer comme à ton habitude ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce c'est selon toi ?  
\- Je l'ignore Mulder, tout comme j'ignore pourquoi ces gens se sont rendus là-bas, mais certains éléments, tels que le rassemblement, ces victimes en masse... peuvent s'apparenter à une secte, à un suicide ou un meurtre collectif, de même qu'un rite satanique.  
\- J'ai sélectionné trois victimes au hasard, j'ai poursuivi mes recherches dans les familles et je n'en ai trouvé aucune appartenant à une association culturelle. Mais deux sur les trois appartenaient à des groupements ufologiques régionaux, les deux affirmaient avoir subi des expériences d'enlèvements et les deux avaient subi un traitement médical au cours des mois passés.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Regarde. 

Il lui tendit le dossier.

\- Maladie dépressive chronique caractérisée par des crises de paranoïa. Le patient s'imagine qu'il va être contacté pour se rendre dans un lieu non-révélé où il sera enfin enlevé par des extra-terrestres.  
\- C'est ce que Cassandra avait tenté de m'expliquer. Les implants ont déclenché les réactions de ces gens, ils ont été poussés à se rendre dans ce lieu.

Scully soupira.

\- Et par qui ?  
\- Par le même gouvernement qui a placé ce même objet sur Cassandra. Pour fonctionner en système d'auto-directeur.  
\- Mulder, voyons c'est absurde.  
\- Quoi ? La technologie du repérage par satellite pourrait être utilisée à des fins de contrôle de sujets cobayes ou à l'organisation d'événements comme les enlèvements.  
\- Mais personne n'a été enlevé, leur mort semble de toute évidence avoir été organisée. Pourquoi et dans quel but ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore.  
\- Oui, on en est de nouveau là.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ecoute, je me fais du soucis pour toi, ce que tu as vu ou pense avoir vu ce soir-là, cette vision de ces hommes et de ces femmes subissant une horrible combustion, je n'ose imaginer à quel point ce fut choquant d'être le témoin de ça, sans compter que tu aurais pu toi-même mourir. Et pour quoi ? Sur la base du témoignage d'une femme, la mère de l'un de nos agents…  
\- Attends, quoi ?  
\- Cassandra Spender, selon la base de données du FBI que j'ai consultée, est la mère d'un agent de terrain appelé Jeffrey Spender. Tout à l'heure, il m'a abordé dans le couloir et m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait pas réussi à te joindre, mais il savait que tu avais rencontré Cassandra. Il a ajouté qu'il aurait préféré que tout cela reste privé, que c'est une femme perturbée et que tout cela a causé beaucoup de souffrance durant son enfance. Mulder, cet agent n'a pas besoin que ton enquête contribue à ce que le bureau lui bâtisse une certaine… réputation.  
\- Une réputation, tu veux dire, à l'image de celle qui est la mienne.  
\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'enflammes en croyant posséder une vérité qui va te conduire soit à mettre ta vie en danger, soit à nous conduire vers une nouvelle voie de garage. Si je suis revenue, ce n'est pas pour ça.  
\- Et pourquoi es-tu revenue ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit je…  
\- Non, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es partie il y a trois ans, et pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui si tu n'es pas prête à me suivre.

Le regard de Scully afficha une certaine impuissance.

\- C'était...peut-être une erreur, je...je ne devrais pas être là. Je suis partie… et j'ai essayé de démarrer une autre vie, loin de tout ça, une vie où mes croyances n'interféreraient pas avec les tiennes et où mes convictions profondes ne seraient plus malmenées au profit d'une quête, au profit d'une vérité qui va nous conduire, vers quoi ?  
\- Et que veux-tu faire ? Fuir, encore ? Pourquoi cette vérité te fait si peur, peur de ce que tu pourrais croire ou finir par voir, peur des possibilités infinies qui dépasseraient et bousculeraient toutes les croyances scientifiques ? Tu veux constamment que tout trouve une explication, mais ce que je m'escrime à te démontrer, c'est qu'il y a bien plus et que dans l'impossible, une fois que toutes les autres hypothèses ont été balayées, la vérité, même la plus aberrante, devient possible.  
\- Oui, cette vérité, elle est en toi, basée sur les souvenirs de l'enlèvement de ta sœur qui ont fait de toi l'homme que tu es devenu, fort de ses convictions, déterminé, brillant et qui n'a pas besoin de moi. Alors si tu me demandes de te suivre, de rester près de toi, tout ce que je ferai...c'est te freiner.

Scully se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Mulder, les mains sur les hanches, la fixa un instant, quittant à nouveau une pièce, le fuyant. 

Mulder lui attrapa le bras, et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Retourner dans ta vie de médecin et le retrouver ?  
\- De qui tu parles ?

Mulder avait presque de la colère dans ses yeux.

\- Tu veux que je prononce son nom ? C'est ce qu'il t'apporte, une vie normale, banale, où tout ne se résume pas à devoir courir après un obsessionnel qui passe pour un cinglé aux yeux du monde dès qu'il a une théorie. C'est de cette vie dont tu as peur, ou de moi ?

Scully n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Mais pour quelle raison on m'a envoyé vers toi, au départ ? Pour te surveiller, faire des rapports, remettre en question ton travail ! Je t'apporte quoi ?

Scully détourna le regard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

\- Scully regarde-moi, regarde-moi !

Elle leva les yeux.

\- Même… même si tout n'a pas toujours été facile, ton fichu rationalisme m'a sauvé, une dizaine de fois, en me forçant à être honnête, à ne pas faire de concessions. Tu penses que ces dernières années ont été faciles, je ne sais pas si je serai encore capable de continuer comme ça. Je crois…que je me refuserai à le faire sans t'avoir à mes côtés !

Ils se regardèrent en silence, déconcertés par le tour qu'avait pris la situation. Une larme commença à couler le long de la joue de Scully. Mulder la rapprocha de lui, l'entoura de ses bras et ramena son visage contre son torse.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, ne plus être mêlée à ça, dit-il dans un murmure, très bien…mais ne me demande pas de te laisser encore partir.

Une tension s'empara d'eux. Et, l'un comme l'autre, ils sentaient qu'ils s'acheminaient vers une pente lourde de sens et de conséquence. Ces mots avaient été dits et ne pourraient être effacés. Scully sentait ses moyens l'abandonner. Il l'écarta légèrement, la fixa comme pour tenter de lire dans ses pensées, il posa une main sur sa joue et posa son front contre le sien. Il releva son visage, ils se fixèrent et Scully sentait son esprit lui crier "non !", mais son corps resta figé. Mulder posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et attendit comme s'il espérait une forme de permission en retour. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, c'était interdit. Leur position en tant que collègue, l'homme qui l'attendait à Seattle, tout tendait à prendre la décision ferme d'arrêter. Il posa un autre baiser sur le bout de ses doigts, il prit sa main et embrassa sa paume.

Scully se laissant faire, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa à nouveau. Son esprit s'enflamma. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, comme pour le repousser. Il l'embrassa sur le front, repoussa une mèche, embrassa sa joue, son cou, puis le haut de sa nuque. Ses lèvres allèrent de plus en plus bas. Il déboutonna sa veste et découvrit que le chemisier qu'elle portait laissait voir son décolleté. Les lèvres de Mulder descendirent vers l'échancrure de ses seins. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Et force était de constater que ce désir était assez nouveau. Quelque chose partit de son ventre et alla vers le bas. Mulder ne la laissa pas réagir. Il la souleva ce qui obligea Scully à enserrer ses jambes autour de lui. Il l'emmena dans la chambre. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, ne sentant que les mains de Mulder sur elle. Il ouvrit entièrement le chemisier une fois allongés sur le lit et lui ôta. Il recommença à l'embrasser et lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge faisant apparaître la poitrine nue de Scully. Mulder avait sous les yeux un fantasme longtemps gardé. Il embrassa le buste, puis laissa glisser ses lèvres entre ses seins. Il se mit à embrasser sa poitrine tout en la touchant d'une main caressante. Puis il en lécha et suça le mamelon. Il fit de même avec l'autre, et alla d'un mamelon à l'autre sans savoir choisir. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Il s'attaqua à la jupe qu'elle portait, elle sentit ses lèvres l'embrasser et ses mains la caresser de plus en plus bas. D'abord son ventre, puis ses hanches, Mulder lui arracha sa petite culotte et écarta ses cuisses. Il embrassa doucement l'intérieur de sa jambe, elle n'en pouvait plus, voulant que sa bouche se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son intimité. Elle posa une main sur la tête de Mulder et le guida. Son corps se cambra sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Puis elle le ramena vers elle, voulant lui enlever sa chemise et sentir son torse contre elle. Elle l'observa et le caressa. Mulder s'allongea sur elle, et lui écarta plus encore les cuisses. Pendant que ses lèvres recommencèrent à parcourir le corps de Scully entièrement nu et sous son emprise, elle l'entendit baisser sa braguette et descendre un peu son pantalon.

Son excitation s'alliait à la sienne. Il leva la tête vers elle et son regard semblait dire "tu es sûre ?". Elle l'embrassa. Il la pénétra et elle l'encercla de ses jambes comme voulant le garder en elle pour toujours. Elle lui caressa le dos, lui mordilla l'épaule, pendant qu'il entrait encore et encore, le mouvement fut de plus en plus saccadé, passionné et elle prit tout à coup le dessus sur lui. Elle fut pénétrée de nouveau, Mulder la laissa choisir sa propre cadence, tout en la caressant, puis il se redressa et mit sa poitrine dans sa bouche. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et elle l'allongea de nouveau, Mulder attrapa ses cuisses et intensifia la pénétration, le cœur de Scully explosa.

Elle s'écroula, allongée tout du long sur lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il la serra contre lui, reprit un instant son souffle, réalisant ce qui venait de se produire. Ils s'étaient totalement abandonnés. Après un moment, sans avoir échangé aucun mot, il l'embrassa. Il se détacha d'elle, embrassa son épaule, sa nuque, son dos et mit Scully sur le ventre, il lui embrassa toute la surface du dos, descendit jusqu'à ses hanches et il la prit de nouveau.

Cassandra était seule dans sa chambre. Assise dans son fauteuil, elle regardait par la fenêtre comme fixant un point dans le ciel s'attendant à voir apparaître quelque chose. Tout à coup, elle leva la main, et de son doigt se mit à graver de son empreinte des points sur la vitre jusqu'à créer une constellation. Quelque chose dans son esprit avait guidé le tracé de ce dessin et formé la constellation de Cassiopée. Cette information indiquait la date du futur point de rdv.  
Cassandra avait laissé la télévision fonctionner, laissant le bruit en fond sonore, mais un flash infos la tira de sa rêverie.

Une terrible tragédie vient de survenir, il y a quelques heures, près de cette forêt située à l'intérieur du parc national de Skyland Mountain au Nord de Vancouver. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur nos images, une tuerie collective a été signalée à la police régionale. Des pompiers, ainsi que des ambulanciers ont été appelés en urgence afin d'examiner sur les lieux du drame s'il y avait des survivants. Grâce aux immatriculations des voitures, les autorités ont pu établir une liste des victimes présentes et fournir un numéro d'urgence afin que les familles ou des amis puissent les contacter et déterminer la cause de cette incroyable tragédie, la seconde depuis l'événement survenu il y a quelques jours dans l'Oregon ...

Le reportage montrait des policiers s'atteler autour de nombreux sacs mortuaires de couleur jaune. Cassandra regarda la liste de noms défiler sur l'écran. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle était atterrée par les images. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit doucement, Jeffrey devait lui rendre visite, elle se faisait une joie de le voir malgré leurs rapports quelque peu tendus. 

\- ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, dit-elle la voix chargée de sanglots, je connaissais bien ces gens. C'étaient des amis à moi, rencontrés il y a longtemps…  
\- Les plus grandes avancées ont souvent impliqué des victimes collatérales.

Cassandra tourna brusquement la tête. Elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis des années.

\- Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

Le CSM alluma sa cigarette. 

\- Je cherche des réponses comme toi, comprendre pourquoi nous en sommes arrivés là. Je suis soulagé que tu sois ici… bien vivante et non parmi ces malheureux.  
\- Ne fais pas semblant, ne me joue pas le numéro de l'hypocrite qui se repent ou se préoccupe du sort de tous ces gens, tu n'es qu'un monstre !  
\- Nous avons été mariés Cassandra, pense à notre fils, à ce qu'il ressentirait en te perdant.  
\- Mariés ? Tu m'as utilisée, toutes ces années, au service de ta cause, avec tous les autres monstres. Tu as brisé notre fils, tu l'as retourné contre moi, il me prend pour une folle.  
\- Ce que nous préparons, Cassandra, aura des répercussions importantes dans le sort futur de l'humanité. Nous ne pouvons stopper ce qui va inévitablement arriver, nous pouvons juste nous préparer en veillant à notre survie et à celle de nos familles.  
\- Parce que tu sais ce qu'est une famille ?! Vous avez donné l'illusion de vous salir les mains mais vous nous avez sacrifiés sans hésitation, vous avez mis en sursis l'avenir de l'Homme, vous avez menti, trahi uniquement pour VOUS sauver. Ta soif de pouvoir t'a bien aidé à trouver ton compte dans tout cela.

Une tristesse presque sincère gagna le regard du CSM.

\- Mon départ est programmé et j'ai hâte de partir, loin de toi. Ils ont beaucoup à nous apprendre, ce sont de grands guérisseurs.  
\- Tu leur fais bien plus confiance.  
\- Ceux qui m'ont appelée veulent encourager l'échange, l'échange intellectuel, promouvoir les connaissances, nous unir pour créer une nouvelle humanité à un niveau plus élevé.  
\- Oooh Cassandra… tu ne sais pas tout. Ces meurtres de masse me laissent à penser que certaines nations s'opposent à ce projet. Ici il s'agit de survie et du prix que l'on veut payer, et ceux à qui tu fais confiance ont des intentions plus sombres que tu ne l'imagines.  
\- Tu veux que je me fie à ton jugement après tout le mal que tu as fait ?  
\- C'est la guerre Cassandra. Les récents événements n'étaient même pas prévus au programme. Ils cherchent à nous duper. Je pense que chaque camp ripostera par le biais d'un véritable génocide et ils ne s'embarrasseront pas des humains qui se retrouveront au centre.

Le visage de Cassandra exprimait une rage sans précédent.

\- Vas-t-en ! Vaaaas t-eeeeen !!!!!!!

Le combat était perdu d'avance, il ne pouvait rien plus faire à part suivre la ligne de conduite qu'il avait toujours suivie, l'assurance de sa propre conviction et sa vision de l'avenir. 

A l'instar de l'égocentrisme de cet homme, beaucoup penseraient qu'ils devraient un jour choisir entre la peste et le choléra. 

La nuit était tombée. Près de la base totalement déserte baptisée Wiekamp Airforce Base, un vaisseau de forme triangulaire fit une véritable plongée. L'atterrissage provoqua une longue trainée de flamme et le vaisseau prit lui-même feu, conséquence classique lorsqu'un engin pénètre dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Cet atterrissage non-autorisé provoqua le déclenchement de toutes les alarmes. Pendant qu'une nuée de soldats arrivait à bord de leurs Jeeps, une créature ayant l'apparence d'un homme mais dont la bouche et les yeux étaient entièrement cousus sortit son infortuné compagnon du vaisseau. Son second n'avait pas survécu au crash de l'engin.  
Les militaires commencèrent à sortir des véhicules et pointèrent leurs mitraillettes vers l'étranger. L'incendie permettait une parfaite visibilité. Les soldats gardèrent leur position mais leurs esprits entrainés à réagir froidement face à toutes situations ne s'attendaient pas à une pareille rencontre, ni à ce qui allait suivre. Malgré leurs uniformes et leurs armes, on n'entendit au loin que le son de leurs hurlements de souffrance, victimes l'un après l'autre d'une horrible combustion qui ne laisserait aucun témoin.

Un rayon de lune traversa la fenêtre éclairant doucement la chambre. Ses jambes étaient entremêlées à celles de Scully, pendant qu'il était allongé sur le dos et l'entourait de son bras et les yeux clos. L'esprit de Scully était en proie à une série de pensées. Le drap les recouvrait à peine. Elle entendait battre son cœur, et elle songea à l'avenir. Opter pour Seattle et avancer ? Ou faire son retour à Washington et penser à sa vie avec lui ? Ou bien encore, se voiler la face et ne pas admettre que ce qui venait de se produire entre eux était le résultat d'un désir longuement mûri et enfin assouvi.  
Quelque chose l'empêchait à Seattle d'assumer pleinement cette autre voie, et c'était lui. Elle réalisait pour la première fois, tout en faisant enfin un bilan de leur partenariat passé, à quel point ils étaient liés et ce lien ne se résumait pas à de longues joutes verbales, à une incroyable connexion intellectuelle. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, se complétaient et se réalisaient enfin en l'autre. Comment deux êtres aussi différents pouvaient s'être trouvés ?  
Elle pensa à son père, à ce rêve où il lui demandait de le sauver, mais cet acte ne visait pas uniquement l'Oregon, ou toute cette affaire. Il s'agissait d'eux, de leur avenir où tout ce qui devrait être affronté ne le serait qu'en suivant cette route à parcourir à deux. Scully s'était parfois aussi interrogée sur les raisons qui les avaient conduit à former ce binôme. Mulder ne croyait pas au hasard et Scully tendait à considérer que Dieu agissait dans un sens qui souvent nous échappait. Qui avait un jour considéré que parmi toutes les candidates ou candidats possibles, elle devait être l'élue ? Était-ce sa position de médecin, ses excellents résultats ou un détail dans sa personnalité qui avaient fait la différence ? Et cette personne avait-elle été convaincue après étude de son profil qu'elle mènerait à bien son rôle visant à déconstruire le service des affaires non-classées, que son rationalisme supplanterait indéfiniment les théories de Mulder, ou prévoyait-elle ce qu'il adviendrait ? Dans la lutte opposant le Bien et le Mal, Scully voulait croire que le Mal ne pouvait triompher, mais pour le vaincre il fallait que le ou les adversaires soient puissants grâce à quelque chose qui échappait à la compréhension. 

Mais ce que Scully ne pouvait se dire, c'est que cette personne pouvait avoir brillamment voulu en effet tout quantifier mais qu'elle s'était toujours refusée d'inclure une donnée aussi aléatoire qu'une passion vouée à devenir épique, traversant les années, les continents, repandant le sang et les larmes, se mêlant au champ de bataille et réduisant parfois en cendres les espoirs du Diable lui-même.

\- J'entends ton esprit bouillonner.

Scully sourit et posa un baiser sur son torse.

\- Je pensais, disons que je repensais à cette affaire, au fait que les implants peuvent expliquer les sensations ressenties par cette Cassandra, à ses fantasmes d'enlèvements. Mais je ne m'explique pas pourquoi et par quel miracle tu as survécu.  
\- La question que l'on devrait se poser, celle que l'on n'a pas osé se poser, c'est qui a créé cet implant ? Ce micro-processeur a été découvert dans un centre de recherches militaire (merci les Lone Gunmen). Notre gouvernement a fabriqué cette puce, l'a implanté chez ces personnes comme une partie d'un programme secret destiné à mettre au point une arme chimique, à contrôler ces gens, peut-être même leur immunité ou les détruire si jamais la vérité était amenée à être dévoilée. Cette vérité est en Cassandra, elle l'était chez ces personnes. Et si j'ai eu une chance d'en réchapper, ça n'est pas pour la masquer ou la laisser être recouverte par un nouveau mensonge.  
\- Je sais Mulder, tu n'es pas conçu ainsi, mais… j'ai peur. Peur de ce vers quoi cela va nous conduire, peur de te perdre, peur qu'on nous manipule juste ce qu'il faut pour tout effacer et faire de nous une fois de plus les crédules de service. Ou pire… découvrir que sous couvert de vouloir alimenter tes croyances, les personnes impliquées détournent ton attention et sont mêlées à une chose bien plus terre à terre, une cause plus logique et qui n'aurait rien à voir avec des enlèvements. Une vérité glissée entre deux mensonges, pour nous berner et mener à bien un projet bien pire.  
\- Comme ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Une expérience militaire qui donnerait à nos armées de nouveaux moyens ?  
\- Scully, mes souvenirs de cette nuit sont assez flous, mais je me souviens clairement de la présence de ces hommes.  
\- Ceux que tu décris comme...sans visage.  
\- Oui, cette barrière de protection. Il y avait un but, tout comme il y avait une raison à leur présence, au fait qu'ils voulaient nous détruire et la présence de ce vaisseau mentionné par cette femme me tend à penser qu'il y a bien une guerre, mais peut-être pas celle à laquelle nous pensons.

Scully se redressa et ils se fixèrent. La même pensée les traversa. La suite de cette affaire toucherait à l'inconcevable vérité.

Le bureau ressemblait à n'importe quel bureau type du gouvernement, mais dans ce bâtiment situé au East 46th street à New York, ce bureau abritait les réunions régulières d'un groupe d'hommes impitoyables. Aucune lampe n'était allumée, la pièce n'était éclairée que par les premiers rayons du soleil qui traversaient une fenêtre en arrière-plan. Ces hommes, dont la tranche d'âge témoignait que leur partenariat datait depuis la fin des plus grandes guerres, affichaient une mine des plus grave. La situation avait pris un tour aussi inattendu que problématique dans la bonne marche d'un plan qui s'étalait sur plusieurs décennies. Ils avaient toujours fait preuve de la prudence, même pour le plus infime détail : se préparer, anticiper, être stratège, ne s'embarrasser d'aucun sacrifice, d'aucun affront et avec un mental visant l'autoconservation à n'importe quel prix. Les choses se poursuivaient normalement jusqu'à ce que cette espèce prétendument plus évoluée que la nôtre soit gagnée par des instincts primitifs. Apparemment l'égocentrisme était commun à toutes les espèces.

Certains étaient assis sur le confortable mobilier en cuir, d'autres étaient restés debout. L'un d'eux tendit une photo. Le cliché montrait l'extra-terrestre qui avait incendié tous ces militaires être pris en charge par leurs hommes de main.

\- Les cicatrices sur le visage semblent être de l'auto-mutilation, une sorte de protection.  
\- Une protection contre quoi ?  
\- La contamination par l'huile noire. Il était l'unique survivant d'un crash spatial dans une base militaire en Virginie Occidentale.  
\- Nom d'un chien, qui est-ce ?

L'homme bien manucuré prit la parole.

\- Un extra-terrestre rebelle. Certains témoins de l'incident de l'Oregon prétendent en avoir vu d'autres. Le dernier visage que les morts ont vu durant tous les meurtres de masses. C'est un soldat de la résistance contre les colons extra-terrestres. C'est ce que va bientôt découvrir l'agent Mulder, qu'une vraie guerre a commencé.  
\- A quoi nous sert de savoir ça ? Sans le vaccin, il n'y aura aucun survivant.

Le CSM, qui jusqu'alors était resté silencieux, se redressa de son siège.

\- Nous avons un vaccin. Mis au point par les Russes, dérobé par nos soins grâce à l'enlèvement et aux analyses effectuées sur notre cobaye : Alex Krycek. Vous voyez ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Que la résistance est possible, enchaîna l'homme anglais. Nous avons les armes et le pouvoir entre nos mains.  
\- On ignore si le vaccin est efficace.  
\- Il le sera, dit le CSM, le changement s'opère déjà en Krycek. Nous aurons d'ici peu un prototype parfait à livrer et si ça n'était pas le cas, nous contracterons une nouvelle alliance.  
\- Du côté de la Résistance ?  
\- Suicidaire, s'insurgea l'un des hommes. On risque d'être écrasés comme eux. Le vaisseau n'a eu aucun mal à les repérer dans ce champs à Bellefleur et à les exterminer.  
\- Il faudrait leur livrer le rebelle.  
\- Mais voyons d'abord si le vaccin marche, proposa l'homme bien manucuré.

Krycek ouvrit les yeux, sa vision s'était améliorée. La faiblesse de ses muscles avait laissé place à une vigueur nouvelle. Son esprit bouillonnait et son mental était prêt à livrer n'importe quel combat. Il se sentait différent, comme s'il avait revêtu un corps tout neuf et son ouïe l'entendit arriver à 1 km à la ronde. Ces claquements si caractéristiques.  
Marita pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui. Elle l'examina et vit dans le regard du cobaye que la mutation avait enfin achevé son œuvre. L'iris de ses yeux était passé du simple bleu à un mélange entre l'azur et le doré. Le futur était là, prêt à accomplir son destin. 

\- Etes-vous là pour me tuer ? Demanda t-il. 

Marita le fixa.

\- La guerre a commencé.  
\- Votre nom est Covarrubias. Ils vous envoient pour me ramener dans le Goulag ? Il m'avait semblé que vous travailliez pour ces deux hommes qui me maintiennent ici.  
\- У меня нет родины  
\- Vous n'avez pas de patrie ?

Prudemment, elle commença à le détacher.

\- Pour qui vous travaillez ? A quel camp vous appartenez ?  
\- L’utilisation intensive de l’espionnage est le moyen le plus sûr d’exploiter à son avantage les cinq types de discordes : discorde dans les villes et villages, ou comment s’attacher les populations qui sont la domination de l’ennemi ; discorde extérieure, ou comment avoir à son service les officiers ennemis ; discorde entre les inférieurs et les supérieurs, ou comment semer la défiance dans les rangs adverses ; discorde de mort, ou comment faire parvenir à l’ennemi de fausses informations sur l’état de notre armée ; discorde de vie, ou comment rémunérer les ennemis qui font défection pour se mettre à notre service. (l'Art de la guerre Sun Tzu)

Le dernier lien fut rompu. Krycek se redressa et se mit face à elle.

\- Je n'ai aucun camp, je fais partie de tous les camps. L'adaptation est le seul moyen de survie. Je n'appartiens à aucune terre, à aucune race, mais je peux avoir le monde sous mes pieds ou ce qu'il en restera et où je pourrais enfin y construire ma place.  
\- Pas en tant que simple humaine.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le regarda et rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Krycek ne réagit pas, s'interrogeant sur les intentions de cette femme énigmatique.

\- Je compte sur vous pour être plus malin.

Elle se détacha de lui et il la vit quitter doucement la pièce. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder une dernière fois, il vit un sourire en coin se tracer sur ses lèvres.

Mulder et Scully étaient assis l'un près de l'autre face au directeur adjoint Walter S. Skinner. Ils s'étaient levés tôt le matin, Scully s'était réveillée la première. Mulder était pressé contre elle et dormait avec une sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant. Elle sortit du lit et attrapa son téléphone. L'écran affichait deux appels en absence de son petit-ami. Elle devrait penser ex-petit-ami, dorénavant. Après les événements de cette nuit, il n'était clairement pas honnête de continuer de considérer qu'il y avait le moindre avenir avec Gray. Elle se sentit coupable. Gray était adorable, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être trompé de la sorte mais cette nuit n'était pas un accident provoqué par un manque de discernement, l'alcool ou le fait de succomber bêtement. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Mulder ne se décrivait pas en termes simples, rien ne l'avait jamais été entre eux mais elle l'aimait et elle se sentait prête à affronter cet avenir incertain et dangereux à ses côtés. Elle repensa à cette nuit, son corps gardait le souvenir intact de ses gestes passionnés et de ses baisers. Mais la réalité les rattrapait. Elle devait se préparer à leur réunion avec le chef et lui remettre leur rapport. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps une minute et entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Mulder se glissa dans la douche avec elle, ils avaient peu de temps, mais après tout, ils pouvaient s'accorder un dernier instant de jeux et Mulder avait envie de tester son nouveau gant exfoliant.

Scully repassa par son hôtel. Il fallait qu'elle se change, rien ne devait dévoiler l'évolution de leur relation. Elle en profita pour passer l'appel qu'elle redoutait le plus. Gray venait de se lever et elle lui expliqua qu'à son retour à Seattle, ils devraient avoir une discussion. Un long silence s'en était suivi. Gray tenta de comprendre à quoi était dû ce revirement. Scully abrégea tant bien que mal leur échange. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de partir sur une dispute qui s'éterniserait par téléphone, elle n'avait pas l'énergie et lui expliqua qu'il était préférable qu'ils en parlent face à face.

Une fois installés dans le bureau de Skinner, Mulder et Scully affichaient une expression aussi neutre que possible. Skinner parcourut quelques instants le rapport. Ils se repassèrent également l'enregistrement du témoignage de Mme Warren obtenu lors de l'hypnose. Skinner sembla dubitatif quant à la tournure que prenait cette affaire.

\- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre ce genre de chose. Mulder ?  
\- Je dois dire que je connais bien l'hypnose de régression pratiquée par le Dr Werber et j'ai déjà entendu ce genre de scénario d'enlèvement des centaines de fois.  
\- Mais que pensez-vous de celui-ci ?  
\- Les images sont saisissantes mais pas atypiques. Apesanteur, lumière aveuglante, perte de mémoire, allergie ou paralysie provisoire, contraction du temps et de l'espace, tout concourt à transformer l'obscurité de l'âme en extase mystique et en rencontre du troisième type.  
\- Dans quel but ?  
\- La perception phénoménologique d'une expérience non-linéaire et ensuite interprétée et décrite par un récit de type linéaire.  
\- Et votre interprétation ?  
\- Cette femme a été témoin d'un événement exceptionnel, pas différent de celui que j'avais jadis décrit après l'enlèvement de ma sœur.  
\- Agent Scully ?  
\- Cette femme décrit un scénario assez typique comme vient de le souligner l'agent Mulder. J'ai moi-même assisté à cette… expérience d'hypnose et ce que j'ai entendu m'a rappelé tous ces témoignages rassemblés et répertoriés que ce soit dans les archives des affaires non-classées ou les dossiers gardés par le SETI depuis des décennies. Le genre de témoignage que tout être humain peut entendre ou trouver sans la moindre difficulté que ce soit dans la presse, la télévision, les livres… Le genre de scénario avec lequel on nous conditionne pour nous prouver qu'il y a quelque chose et qu'il se passe des choses dans le but de nous alerter, nous effrayer et transmettre la crainte que chacun de nous peut être un jour la victime à son tour d'un enlèvement, d'une expérience ou simplement le témoin d'un phénomène inexplicable.  
\- Vous pensez que ce type de conditionnement pourrait l'avoir amenée à fantasmer et se convaincre que quelque chose venu du ciel les aurait appelés dans le but de les piéger ?  
\- Le but de tout cela reste mystérieux. Mais...l'agent Mulder prétend avoir vu des êtres venus d'ailleurs et venus s'en prendre au groupe. Présence confirmée par cette femme : des hommes au visage mutilé et… il y a ceci.

Elle lui tendit le tube à essai contenant les implants.

\- Ce sont…  
\- Des implants trouvés à la base de la nuque sur chaque victime décédée et je pense que si nous scannons tous ceux en vie, nous trouverons logé ce même objet.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mulder prit la parole.

\- Un objet implanté sur des sujets cobayes, permettant à la fois de communiquer mais aussi de contrôler ce même sujet. Ce genre d'objet pouvant être repéré depuis l'espace, je pense que ces sujets ont été surveillés en vue d'une expérience soit militaire, soit par des extra-terrestres. Dans le premier cas, je pencherais pour des recherches militaires concernant le développement d'un arsenal offensif contre lequel il n'y aurait aucune défense. Le développement d'armes biologiques qui justifierait que l'on bourre le crâne d'une nation avec des histoires aberrantes de petits hommes verts. Mais le témoignage de cette femme, ce que j'ai vu, tendent à rendre crédible le discours de Cassandra Spender.  
\- Celle que vous appelez dans votre rapport le patient X.  
\- Oui. Et si l'on regroupe tout ce que nous avons appris, ces éléments confirment que ces êtres sont appelés, que d'autres rassemblements vont certainement se produire dans le but de conduire aux enlèvements de ces élus. 

Skinner sembla à la fois sceptique tout autant qu'éberlué.

\- Donc vous écartez l'implication militaire, et que deviennent ces sujets ? Les sujets d'une expérience, condamnés à être enlevés, étudiés et relâchés pour nous transmettre quoi ? Et cela n'explique pas les meurtres.  
\- D'après Cassandra, ces êtres voudraient nous utiliser pour être les vecteurs d'un nouveau savoir transmis. Mais… la présence de micro-processeur… il a été conçu dans une base militaire, le gouvernement est donc autant lié aux autres à tout cela. Et les événements dramatiques servent soit à cacher une horrible vérité, les empêcher de témoigner et de nommer ceux impliqués, soit...quelque chose ou quelqu'un est contre ce projet et cherche à... 

Mulder sentit son cerveau regrouper tous les éléments, faire des recoupements. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait relevé au cours de ces trois dernières années : les abeilles porteuses d'un virus, l'huile noire retrouvée dans cette épave baptisée le Piper Maru, les hybrides… Ses neurones reliaient comme ils pouvaient ces éléments aux affaires mettant en exergue des tests, des enlèvements...et une idée surgit.

\- Mulder ?  
\- L'idée de l'existence d'une conspiration fut longtemps le moteur de ma quête et pendant longtemps j'ai mis en lumière la présence de deux coupables : le gouvernement et des êtres venus d'ailleurs, intrinsèquement reliés…

Scully l'observa, le mental de son partenaire fusait littéralement.

\- Il y avait ce soir-là deux séries d'individus, ces hommes au visages mutilés et la présence de ce vaisseau. Selon le témoignage de Mme Warren, il avait l'allure d'un avion expérimental, de ceux construits dans des bases militaires secrètes, mais… et si les passagers de ce vaisseau n'étaient en fait pas humains ?!  
\- Agent Mulder, vous me mettez face à un problème. Le problème, c'est que l'on me demande de mener l'enquête sur un incident, pas par une interprétation. On me demande un rapport et ce rapport doit présenter une raison ou citer un fait ou au moins une hypothèse. Or dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est impossible. Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Je pense que ces victimes furent les témoins involontaires et les acteurs dans l'adversité d'une chose qui nous échappe. Il y avait deux adversaires ce soir-là. Reste à savoir pourquoi.  
\- C'est très dur pour moi de l'admettre. J'ai douté de vous pendant des années et j'ai fini par être convaincu par votre croyance inébranlable dans le phénomène extra-terrestre et il semble que le phénomène extra-terrestre soit l'hypothèse la plus plausible. La seule que je peux garder dans ce rapport, car il m'est impossible de laisser mettre en accusation ou de considérer ouvertement que le gouvernement puisse avoir un lien quelconque dans cette horreur. Vous me comprenez ?  
\- Je vous conseille de mettre cela dans votre rapport. 

Mulder se leva et quitta brusquement le bureau comme si une mouche l'avait piqué. Skinner et Scully se fixèrent. Ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini.

Tous les membres du Consortium se rendirent dans l'usine désaffectée, il était temps, temps de voir le résultat après tant d'années, d'analyses, de recherches et de patience. Ils avaient stratégiquement repoussé l'échéance, mis en place des plans et des accords visant à ce que ce moment fatidique n'arrive pas trop tôt. Ils avaient œuvré à se mettre à l'abris, mais même l'homme le plus implacable peut être gagné par l'angoisse, surtout lorsque l'incertain cherche à s'ingérer de force dans la plus grande des manipulations. Au cours de ces cinquante années, celui surnommé Le fumeur anticipait brillamment l'avenir au fil de l'avancement de leur projet. Mais même le Diable peut se laisser surprendre et finir par perdre au plus grand jeu d'échec après des milliers de victoires.

A quelques mètres de la salle où était retenu prisonnier Krycek, ces hommes se dirent que le grand moment était arrivé, même si la phase ultime avait dû être quelque peu accélérée par cette inconnue qui s'était glissée, une guerre entre de puissantes nations non-anticipée, mais tant pis le prototype parfait était là, prêt à être livré. Leurs regards s'agrandirent et leurs visages se décomposèrent lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur cette table vide. L'homme bien manucuré bouscula l'un de ses collègues en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

\- C'est impossible. Il n'a pas pu défaire lui-même ses liens.

L'homme à la cigarette, le seul à avoir gardé sa parfaite maîtrise à l'instar de tous ces hommes gagnés par la panique alluma une cigarette. 

\- Le traitement a fonctionné. La phase de transition s'est achevée, l'homme est désormais mort.  
\- Mais qui l'a détaché, qui nous a trahi.

Le CSM prit une bouffée.

\- Pas forcément, Krycek a désormais gagné de nouvelles aptitudes, il peut avoir réussi à s'enfuir par ses propres moyens. Nous avons réussi.

L'un des hommes s'insurgea.

\- Réussi ? Nous l'avons perdu.  
\- Nous le retrouverons, dit le CSM.  
\- Nous devons survivre avant tout et survivre veut dire collaboration. 

L'homme bien manucuré prit la parole.

\- Si jamais vous livrez ce rebel, vous écartez toute chance de la moindre résistance.  
\- Trop tard, c'est déjà fait. Nous n'avons plus le temps de la réflexion, nous devons réagir au plus vite.

Il quitta la pièce. L'homme bien manucuré se tourna vers la CSM, celui-ci fit tomber sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa. Était-ce là l'ultime solution pensèrent-ils sans échanger de mots.

Mulder rentra chez lui, le haut de sa porte d'entrée possédait une petite lucarne à travers laquelle perçait la lumière provenant du couloir de son étage. Le petit faisceau de lumière lui fit apercevoir un carré de papier tombé au sol sur lequel étaient inscrit les mots : les choses deviennent évidentes. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, l'entraîna de force dans le salon et l'immobilisa au sol. L'homme prit son arme de service et la pointa sur lui, mais ce geste était-il utile ? Il était fort, tant que cette simple altercation fit naître une douleur dans ses bras, il l'avait maîtrisé comme un rien. En relevant la tête il le vit, Krycek !

\- Tu perds la main Mulder, même sans cette arme je pourrais broyer tes os sans la moindre difficulté.  
\- Je ne descendrais jamais aussi bas que toi.

Krycek défit le cran de sûreté. Son attitude était calme, posée. Très différente de leurs altercations antérieures.

\- Si ce sont là mes derniers mots, je peux faire mieux.  
\- J'ai pas l'intention de te tuer Mulder, je veux uniquement te prévenir.  
\- Oh… merci.  
\- Tu sais, si je n'y voyais pas mon intérêt ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais écrasé.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?  
\- Ecoute ça, agent Mulder. Ecoute-moi très attentivement parce que tout ce que je vais te dire est très sérieux. Une guerre ouverte fait rage et si tu ne te sors pas la tête du sable, toi et quelques 5 milliards d'êtres humains vous allez retourner à l'âge des dinosaures. Je veux parler de l'invasion, de la colonisation de cette planète par une race extra-terrestre.

Mulder, toujours au sol, rit malgré lui.

\- Je croyais que tu étais sérieux.  
\- Le Kazakhstan, Skyland Mountain, Bellefleur, sont tous des sites extra-terrestres où commencera la colonisation et où en ce moment un terrible combat est engagé, une lutte pour le ciel et la Terre avec une seule loi se battre ou mourir et une seule règle résister ou servir.  
\- Servir qui ?  
\- Mauvaise question. C'est pas servir qui mais...quoi.  
\- Krycek t'es un menteur, un assassin et un lâche et… mon intuition me dit qu'il y a quelque chose de différent.

Krycek eut un léger sourire. Mulder le fixa intensément. Les yeux de Krycek avaient changé.

-Tu es... différent. Mais tu t'imagines que parce que tu pointes une arme sur moi, je vais te prendre pour un ami.  
\- Debout !

Mulder se redressa.

\- J'ai été retenu par des hommes. Des hommes dont tu soupçonnes l'existence depuis un moment. Il m'ont retenu, car pour eux la valeur d'une vie humaine n'a de prix que si elle peut être sacrifiée et utilisée pour le bien du Projet. Ils m'ont injecté quelque chose, un vaccin aux effets...disons...que je me sens plus vivant que jamais, plus fort et surtout… qui prouve que la résistance est à notre portée dorénavant et elle peut l'être à la tienne. Les incinérations collectives étaient des coups portés par des extra-terrestres révoltés, pour bouleverser les plans d'occupation, l'un des ces rebels est en ce moment retenu captif, s'il meurt, ce sera, le sang de la résistance…  
\- Ce vaccin dont tu me parles, tu ne m'en as pas assez dit, quels effets ont-ils sur toi ?  
\- Suffisamment pour me rendre invulnérable sur le champ de bataille, plus apte comme jamais à pouvoir les affronter et que le génocide humain ne soit plus une option. 

Krycek sorti une petite fiole de sa poche. Elle contenait un liquide clair. Il prit la main de Mulder et lui déposa. 

\- Ceci est la clef. 

Ils se fixèrent. Et Krycek eut un geste inconsidéré. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur la joue de Mulder. Il lui rendit son arme et se leva. 

\- Удачи мой друг (Bonne chance mon ami).

Et il le planta là, laissant Mulder décontenancé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Physiquement, il avait la parfaite apparence d'un homme, très haute stature, des muscles saillants et le regard froid du gars qui au détour d'une ruelle mettrait fin à votre vie d'un seul geste. C'était un don qu'ils possédaient, se fondre dans la masse en adoptant notre apparence, n'importe laquelle de nos apparences. Mais cette allure, était celle que lui et ses compagnons d'armes adoptaient le plus souvent, c'était une allure qui pouvait intimider, l'allure de l'homme fort, du soldat… En ces temps, c'était de circonstance, ils avaient un but, un projet de colonisation de grande ampleur, étendre leur pouvoir jusqu'aux confins de l'univers, mais un plan d'une telle envergure ne se fait jamais sans heurts, sans un peu de difficulté ou de résistance. Mais être trahi par une nation si voisine de la leur, par des créatures considérées comme étant des leurs, c'était inacceptable. Ils allaient atteindre leur but, éradiquer ces vermisseaux d'humains, s'emparer de cette planète et ces imposteurs avaient le culot de se mettre en travers de leur route dès qu'ils gagnaient du terrain. En s'approchant de l'immense grillage entourant la base militaire de Wiekamp, l'extra-terrestre pensa au plaisir qu'il prendrait à transformer son ennemi, ce rebel, en torche vivante.

Lorsque Scully arriva chez Mulder, elle fit un bilan rapide dans sa tête de tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. En parcourant, une fois de plus, ce couloir, elle se demanda s'il était encore raisonnable que son esprit cartésien s'oppose aux éléments trouvés et à la série d'événements qui, qu'elle le veuille ou non, pouvaient de moins en moins s'expliquer par des moyens classiques. La foi et la science avaient toute sa vie été ses piliers, elle trouvait en eux un réconfort chaque fois que sa vie basculait. Elle pouvait entendre dans sa tête la voix de son père l'encourageant. Mais se sentait-elle prête ? Prête à accepter que ce monde se dirigeait vers un scénario cauchemardesque de science-fiction, prête à lâcher prise et à accepter de perdre en crédibilité face à un monde qui n'était pas formé à affronter une pareille réalité et aux discours de Mulder. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que pour maintenir en vie l'homme qu'elle aime, l'équilibre devait être entretenu et ne pas le laisser se noyer dans la noirceur de sa quête. Elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse, et elle le vit assis sur son divan et dans l'obscurité de la pièce, plongé dans ses pensés et fixant le sol.

\- Mulder ?  
\- Je réfléchis.  
\- Tu réfléchis à quoi ?  
\- Les hasards, le destin, les rencontres qui apparaissent sur notre route et qui parfois nous blessent ou nous indiquent la voie à suivre. Je réfléchis à notre monde, ce vers quoi il se dirige, et au fait que même si on se résume à n'être qu'une goutte dissimulée au milieu de 6 milliards d'autres, nos décisions ou celles que l'on nous impose peuvent influencer notre destin d'une manière unique, exceptionnelle et parfois nous conduire à... survivre.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Ce soir, quelqu'un m'a prédit l'avenir, un avenir sombre et qui malgré tous mes efforts, malgré tous mes cris d'alerte pourrait voir le jour bien plus vite que prévu. On m'a donné les moyens de faire un choix tant qu'il en est encore temps ou peut-être le moyens d'agir, de faire barrage au plus pire et inévitable des destins qui va s'abattre sur le monde. Mais je doute même que cela serait suffisant.  
\- Tu me fais peur.

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

\- Tu peux. Mais je ferai ce que j'ai toujours fait. Et quoi qu'il puisse advenir, je ne resterai pas sans agir même si tout est en train d'échapper à notre contrôle.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, il la fixa et lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle était inscrit au dos "Wiekamp airforce base".

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- La réponse à une question que l'on doit se poser. L'un de ces instants on l'on se doit de quitter notre rôle de spectateur et prendre place à bord d'un train dont on ne sait pas vers quoi il va nous conduire. Mais nous avons un rôle à jouer Scully, et nous allons peut-être devoir choisir celui que nous voulons jouer à long terme si ce que je redoute fini par se réaliser.  
\- Mulder…?  
\- Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés et ce n'est pas le discours d'un homme égoïste qui craint juste de souffrir de solitude pendant qu'il s'apprête à embrasser sa destinée. Je ne veux plus jamais à avoir à te perdre.

Il la fixa, intensément et pendant que le regard de Scully s'embuait de larmes, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Pendant qu'elle le serrait à son tour, elle ne sentit pas dans la poche de son amant la présence de la fiole donnée auparavant par Krycek et contenant une promesse de survit, ou la fin de leur propre civilisation.

Cassandra se sentait incapable de dormir, l'annonce au journal télévisé, cet échange avec son ex-mari, cette attente qu'elle qualifierait de torture, se demandant ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle dorénavant. Voilà des semaines qu'elle attendait l'appel, le jour de son prochain enlèvement, nourrissant encore l'espoir que la nouvelle ère était à venir et qu'elle reviendrait porteuse de l'ultime message avant que la grande "Rencontre" ne se produise entre ces deux grandes civilisations. La Terre bénéficierait enfin de grands enseignements, leur civilisation était si ancienne, si avancée, elle s'était convaincue qu'ils apporteraient des solutions qui mettraient enfin un terme à tout ce qui détruit actuellement notre planète.  
Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, pendant qu'elle fixait la fenêtre. Elle ne reconnue pas non plus ce jeune homme, au regard doré et qui avait rangé dans sa poche une seringue remplie de vaccin préparée à son intention. Elle ne devina pas non plus ses intentions cachées, celles qui consisteraient à enlever aux colonisateurs leur principal porte-parole afin qu'ils cessent d'endormir notre vigilance. 

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je m'appelle Alex Krycek et nous devons parler.  
\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?  
\- Du futur.

Une heure plus tard, pendant que le CSM s'approchait de la chambre qu'occupait Cassandra, il repensa à leur dernière discussion. Il se demanda ce qu'avait représenté leur mariage, à sa relation envers les femmes de sa vie, sa liaison avec Teena Mulder. Il avait conscience qu'à cause de son rôle de la plus haute importance dans ce projet il n'avait pas été un bon mari et que cela l'avait empêché d'être un père présent. Mais durant les nuits passées avec elles, il arrivait à se convaincre sans trop de mal qu'ils les avaient aimées et qu'elles l'avaient aimé. Il était très doué dans beaucoup de domaines, en particulier quand il s'agissait de s'imposer, conquérir, asseoir son autorité et se servir sans s'embarrasser d'une quelconque conscience. Bill Mulder était son ami, sûrement le plus proche, mais il lui fallait sa femme, il voulait un héritier, il n'a eu aucun mal à les mettre enceintes toutes les deux et il avait contribué à mettre dans ce monde deux fortes personnalités qui avaient percé au gouvernement. Il avait veillé sur eux, toutes ces années il avait vu depuis sa tour d'ivoire ses fils grandir, il avait intégré Cassandra à la réussite de ce projet et aujourd'hui c'est avec une certaine fierté qu'il observait Fox, son aîné, évoluer avec une telle force, ténacité et une telle propension à souffrir pour sa quête. S'il ne s'obstinait pas autant à lui tenir tête, il verrait en lui, sa plus grande réussite. Fox était si brillant et Jeffrey si faible, sa mère l'avait transformé en une créature apeurée. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de gravir les échelons et désormais il allait reprendre les choses en main le concernant. Il était temps que Jeffrey bénéficie de son influence et qu'il en fasse l'acteur d'un événement crucial, une avancée majeure pour le Monde. Qu'il en fasse un homme.  
Dans l'embrasure de la porte, la chambre était plongée dans le silence, le CSM constata l'évidente disparition de sa dernière monnaie d'échange. Cassandra était partie.

L'entrée principale de la base militaire s'ouvrit et laissa pénétrer un véhicule avec à son bord les agents Mulder et Scully. Mulder avait conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le plus dur, parvenir à convaincre le soldat qui gardait l'entrée conduisant vers le complexe de la légitimité de leur présence ici, serait un travail plus délicat. Il n'eut pas tort. Mulder baissa la vitre du véhicule et ils présentèrent leurs badges.

\- Agents fédéraux, nous demandons l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la base.  
\- Avez-vous les papiers nécessaires agent Mulder ?  
\- Je ne savais pas que d'autres papiers que ceux-là étaient nécessaires pour rentrer.  
\- En raison de la nature de nos installations et de la présence de certains produits chimiques stockés sur ce site, seul le personnel civilo-militaire de la base est autorisé à entrer.

Mulder ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Etes-vous au courant qu'il y a eu une fuite de contamination dans un des laboratoires et que le personnel qui est à l'intérieur à besoin de soins médicaux urgents.  
\- Non monsieur, je l'ignorais.  
\- Alors je vous conseille d'agir vite, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il y ait mort d'homme parce que vous n'étiez pas informé.

Le soldat jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la voiture, Scully ne bronchait mot, se contentant d'observer les allées et venues, ainsi que l'arrivée d'un camion. Le soldat retourna à son poste de garde et décrocha son téléphone afin d'interroger son supérieur sur le protocole à suivre.  
Mulder défit le frein de la voiture.

\- Accroche-toi bien.  
\- Mulder il est armé, et il est dans sa juridiction.

Scully sentit une angoisse légitime et familière montée en elle, ils étaient près du but et elle connaissait parfaitement l'attitude de son partenaire dans ce genre de situation. Il ne s'embarrasserait ni des règles, ni du protocole militaire et ne chercherait que le moyen de foncer sans réfléchir. Mulder tourna la tête vers le poste de garde et devina ce que le soldat entendait à travers son combiné. Qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là et qu'on leur donnerait l'ordre de quitter immédiatement les lieux.  
Lorsque le soldat sortit enfin et se dirigea vers la voiture des deux agents, il ne pu que constater que seule l'agent Scully était dorénavant dans le véhicule, observant, impuissante, son partenaire s'accrocher à l'arrière du camion qui venait d'être autorisé à pénétrer les lieux. Il hurla.

\- Ne laissez pas passer ce camion. 

Le soldat pointa son arme vers Scully.

\- Descendez du véhicule, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Ici l'entrée ouest, un individu vient de forcer le dispositif de sécurité en s'accrochant à un véhicule militaire.

Le camion parcouru plusieurs mètres et s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route. Mulder profita de l'occasion pour descendre et le contourna de façon à ce que le chauffeur ne le voit ni dans le rétroviseur, ni en descendant. Le chauffeur descendit du véhicule, Mulder se glissa sous le camion, sa vue fut plus restreinte mais il pu voir que le chauffeur avait des bottes et le pantalon d'un uniforme militaire. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que le chauffeur profita d'être hors de portée de vue pour changer de visage. L'extra-terrestre était parvenu à prendre la place du véritable chauffeur et conduisait ce camion contenant une charge qui n'avait rien de banale. Il contourna le camion, pénétra à l'arrière et s'approcha d'une sorte de porte métallique. Cette installation à l'arrière avait permis de maintenir enfermer l'extra-terrestre rebel qui avait été arrêté par les hommes de main travaillant pour le Consortium. L'extra-terrestre, dont le rôle ici était de servir de chasseur de primes pour son peuple, observa à travers l'unique vitre son ennemi. Il ouvrit la porte et força le rebel à sortir avec lui, tout en aiguisant le stylet qu'il allait utiliser pour lui percer la nuque. Mulder les sentit marcher et descendre du camion et, bien planqué sous le poids lourd, il pu observer la scène qui s'exposait devant lui.  
Le chasseur de primes obligea son ennemi à avancer et se prépara à lui planter le coup fatal. Mulder se sentit figer, son esprit voulait réagir, mais son corps n'obéissait pas face à l'aberrance de la scène qui se dressait devant lui. Tout à coup, il observa le chasseur tournant la tête comme s'il avait été interrompu par un bruit. D'autres pas s'approchèrent et Mulder pu apercevoir… Krycek.

Sans la moindre crainte ou hésitation, Krycek s'approcha d'eux. Le rebel au visage mutilé, le chasseur de primes et Krycek, dressés les uns en face des autres, ils se jaugèrent.  
Le chasseur de primes, son stylet toujours à la main, observa un instant ce nouvel adversaire. D'ordinaire, il ne s'embarrassait pas en spéculation et se contentait de lui briser la nuque, de l'acidifier ou de le planter, mais ce qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas un simple humain. Il l'observa des pieds à la tête, réfléchissant au moyen de se débarrasser du problème, mais tout en étant perplexe face à l'allure de cette créature. Il parvenait à sentir sa puissance, sentir son regard emprunt de supériorité, son absence totale de peur, mais il n'était pourtant pas armé. Mulder observa cette scène dans un silence presque fasciné. Krycek les observa un instant, et un liquide visqueux et noir commença à sortir de ses yeux. Le chasseur de primes leva un bras menaçant et Krycek l'attrapa par le cou et le jeta à terre. Pendant qu'il l'immobilisait au sol, le liquide mortel se versa sur le visage du chasseur, il tourna la tête et la dernière image qu'il vit fut le visage de Mulder le fixant, terrifié, pendant que l'huile pénétrait en lui pour l'empoisonner entièrement de l'intérieur. Le rebel tenta de fuir, mais Krycek attrapa le stylet de son adversaire au sol, le rattrapa et le planta. Mulder étouffa un cri. Krycek tourna la tête et pendant que Mulder se contorsionna, cherchant un moyen désespéré de fuir à son tour cette scène d'horreur, il sentit qu'une main lui attrapa le pied, le tira et le traîna comme un rien. 

Après la fuite de Mulder, Scully avait été conduite dans une salle de détention accompagnée par deux militaires. L'un d'eux était resté dans la pièce, la gardant à l'œil. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, tout en imaginant le pire concernant son partenaire, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux. L'homme qui fit son entrée n'était pas un militaire, mais elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir apparaître dans ce lieu qui abrite des secrets. Elle le fixa froidement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire face à ce personnage si détestable. Elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, dans le bureau du chef de section Scott Blevins, le jour de son embauche au service des affaires non-classées. Il était resté dans un coin de la pièce, stoïque tout au long de l'entretien, se contentant de la fixer tout en fumant sa cigarette avec un air scrutateur et sérieux. Elle connaissait la haine que Mulder lui vouait et sa haute méfiance à son égard. Elle se demanda s'il était là pour l'arrêter.

Le CSM sortit son paquet de cigarette, en prit une et l'alluma. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer quelques secondes.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps, agent Scully, je ne pensais pas vous revoir.  
\- J'espérais qu'il en resterait ainsi.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Du regard, il ordonna au soldat de sortir, ce qu'il exécuta sans broncher.

\- Vous êtes là pour nous arrêter ?  
\- Vous arrêter pourquoi ? Pour n'avoir rien vu, avoir échoué ?

Scully pensa à Mulder, avait-il réussi à voir le prisonnier ?  
Le CSM devina sa pensée.

\- C'est une habitude chez Mulder, il ouvre une boîte de Pandore, il s'agite, fonce sans réfléchir vers un semblant de vérité, pense toucher du doigt le but et repart sans rien. Je l'ai longtemps observé, c'est...presque comme un jeu, lui donner juste de quoi éveiller son intérêt, le diriger vers des culs-de-sac, mais je dois lui reconnaître une ténacité, un savoir faire et une force qui ont rendu tout cela vraiment passionnant au cours de toutes ces années.

Il sourit. Et songea au plaisir d'avoir à faire face à un tel adversaire sur l'échiquier du grand projet.

\- Tout cela a commencé il y a si longtemps, et pourtant...j'ai l'impression parfois que c'était hier...lorsque Bill Mulder et moi-même avons commencé à réfléchir à l'avenir du monde.

Scully était estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais ne l'interrompu pas. Le regard de cet homme semblait s'être replongé des années en arrière.

\- Nous étions encore plus jeunes que vous lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face à la plus horrible des vérités. Et pendant des décennies, nous nous sommes plongés dans une partie d'échec contre l'univers, mettant en place chaque pièce, noyés dans nos réflexions, anticipant chaque avancée afin de veiller à ne jamais être mis sur la touche. Cela a impliqué des sacrifices, ceux de nos vies, de nos familles et avoir pleine conscience des dommages inévitables et collatéraux. Nous avons œuvré, en ne perdant jamais à l'esprit le but que nous nous étions fixés, tout en sachant que nous perdrions aussi beaucoup en cours de route. Je n'ai pas vu passer ma vie, je n'ai pas vu mes fils grandir, mais ce que l'on bâtissait était bien trop important pour nous… pour vous. L'avenir est à la portée de notre main, agent Scully.  
\- Quel avenir ? Celui qui consiste à assassiner des pauvres gens manipulés et réduits à l'état de cobayes. Ont-ils seulement conscience de ce à quoi ils participent ? Ils prennent part au pire des mensonges, tout en pensant servir l'humanité ?  
\- C'est bien ce qu'ils font agent Scully, ils nous aident à servir une cause bien plus importante.  
\- Bien plus importante pour qui ? Plus importante que leur vie ? C'est ce que représente un être humain pour vous, un moyen ?  
\- Nous les éduquons, ils nous aident et nous leur fournissons de l'espoir. Un espoir de survivre à ce qui est inévitable, d'être les témoins de quelque chose qui va changer à jamais le visage du monde.  
\- Je croirais entendre les mots de cette femme que j'ai rencontrée. Cassandra. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, aucune de raison de croire que vos pensées soient louables et au service du bien.  
\- Ce n'est plus une question de croire, mais plutôt de savoir quelle place vous voulez tenir. Le futur c'est aujourd'hui, Cassandra...était une pièce maîtresse, maintenant il est temps de choisir si vous voulez faire parti des morts ou des survivants. Apprendre à s'adapter, y compris face à l'imprévisible, savoir modifier son jeu en cours de route afin de rester dans la partie.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Les circonstances s'avèrent plus complexes que prévu, agent Scully, mais j'ai toujours gardé à l'esprit que vous étiez une élue. Mulder, n'a jamais eu la foi, sa quête est sa foi, sa religion est ce qui le guide, sa recherche indéfectible de la Vérité allait de toute façon le conduire là où est sa destinée. C'est là tout l'art de l'anticipation. Mais les choses devaient se produire au bon moment. Je le veux parmi les élus. Mais vous, vous l'avez toujours été, vous êtes née et avait été éduquée dans ce sens. Vous êtes humble, et vous croyez fermement à la manière dont Dieu dirige votre vie, y compris dans les choses les plus invraisemblables. Vous meniez une vie ordinaire, tout en étant une servante de Dieu, vous croyez en son existence, vous le respectez, et votre talent dans le domaine des sciences, votre esprit aiguisé, font de vous un atout. Et votre cœur, est à la bonne disposition. Je vous ai longtemps observé. J'ai aussi observé votre relation avec Mulder, deux êtres si différents en parfaite complémentarité. Vous avez su le comprendre, être à son écoute, devenir sa plus grande alliée. Vous vous êtes avérée plus surprenante que prévu. Vous ferez parti de l'avenir, si vous faites le bon choix, vous le porterez, si vous faites le bon choix. Et nous nous reverrons...

Le CSM se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. 

\- Dieu, ou celui que vous appelez Dieu, est un extra-terrestre. 

Il prit une bouffée, quitta la pièce et laissa le champ libre à Scully de pouvoir quitter librement ce lieu.

Sa première pensée fut que c'était la fin, il en avait trop vu, aucun moyen physique de fuir, face à cet être invulnérable, représentant le premier prototype de l'avenir, un avenir incertain...  
Krycek le fixait, calme et déterminé.

\- Et maintenant, tu va me tuer ?  
\- Nous sommes à un tournant décisif, l'avenir, c'est aujourd'hui, tu l'as pris ?

Mulder savait qu'il faisait référence au flacon que Krycek lui avait remis lors de leur altercation dans son appartement. Il baissa les yeux, désarmé par toute cette situation. Il pensa à Scully, la suivrait-il ? Mais peut importe le choix pour lequel il opterait, les pièces s'emboîtaient, et ils auraient un rôle important à jouer. Restait à savoir quel camp choisir. Il sentit un frisson glacial le traverser de part en part. Les idées se mêlaient dans son esprit, il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand...

\- Muldeeerrr !

Il tourna la tête, la voix de Scully, il l'entendit au loin, elle se rapprochait. Il ne voulait pas que Krycek puisse s'approcher d'elle, mais en tournant la tête il ne pu que constater qu'il était seul. Krycek s'était évaporé comme un souffle de vent. Scully arriva en courant vers lui, il la serra immédiatement dans ses bras. Scully le sentit terrifié dans ses bras et elle vit sur le sol une scène de carnage. Deux silhouettes, un liquide vert qui coulait dangereusement vers eux. Scully prit le visage de Mulder dans ses mains et lui caressa la joue. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'exprimer pour comprendre que chacun des deux en avait trop entendu pour ce soir et qu'ils se sentaient las et bouleversés, seuls dans un monde prêt à basculer.

\- Viens Mulder. 

Il passa son bras autour d'elle et ils quittèrent ce lieu.

Scully roula pendant des heures, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent chez Mulder. En passant la porte d'entrée, Mulder sortit de sa poche le flacon. Scully l'observa, intriguée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mulder lui raconta tout son échange avec Krycek, tout ce qu'il savait sur ce qui les attendait. Scully l'écouta attentivement et Mulder s'attendit à entendre un ultime discours qui lui permettrait de ne pas trop s'écarter des limites. Mais il n'entendit rien. Elle repensa aux mots du CSM. Vouloir trouver une explication paraissait ridicule, les frontières avaient été si radicalement dépassées que vouloir se rassurer avec une pensée en somme toute logique, c'était...fini. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui prit la main qui retenait encore le flacon, ils se fixèrent, ils se comprirent.  
Mulder eut un léger sourire tout en la regardant. Il laissa retomber sa main, laissa glisser le flacon qui se fracassa au sol, scellant pour toujours leur union, leur avenir, prêts à s'engager dans cette lutte insensée.

Pendant ce temps, un couple d'âges différents parcourait tranquillement l'aéroport de Dulles. Ils se dirigèrent vers le panneau des départs et cherchèrent du regard le vol qui allait vers la Russie. La femme frôla un voyageur pressé qui la bouscula au passage. Il se tourna vers elle pour s'excuser et aperçu ses iris dorés. Il bredouilla un mot et s'enfuit presque, décontenancé.  
La femme se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Nous avons encore un peu de temps. 

Krycek l'observa, la substance avait eu un bel effet sur Cassandra, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, mais Krycek se convainquait de lui avoir fournit une chance, un moyen infaillible de survie. Il serra fermement la poignée de la valise qui contenait des échantillons de leur sang à tous les deux. Ils tournèrent le dos au monde et se dirigèrent côte à côte vers la porte d'embarquement.


End file.
